Never Thought I
by weirdoeh
Summary: Brittany has been waiting over a century for her to meet Santana again and when they did, things keep pulling them apart. Is their love enough to fight everything that stops them or will it cause them to really fall apart?
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

(Brittany's POV)

October 1890...

I woke up and the first thing I noticed is the chains on the bed. I was tied up and with no recollection as to what happened. I remember celebrating my birthday with my friends at this pub that newly opened in the city; there was alcohol, like lots of it; there was dancing and a couple of girls have surrounded us. Then my mind went blank. I smelled smoke so I scanned the room and it was coming from the fire place on the other side of the room. Then it hit me, a fire began in the pub and people were running in different directions. I remember being dragged by the girl who was sitting on my lap, towards the nearest exit and that's when my memory stopped. Nothing, I couldn't remember anything after that. I tried so hard it made my head hurt so badly and that's when I heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. I mentally prepared myself with whoever is going to enter because with the chains I'm tied up to, there is no way I can defend myself. The door slightly opened and I told myself, "I'm going to die today and they'll never find my body"

"I'm going to enter now" a girl's voice said.

Wait, what? Okay, first of, a girl had me tied up in chains, started the fireplace to keep me warm coz it's winter and announced that she's going to enter the room? Ha-ha. Brittany Pierce you will not die today. I thought to myself.

The girl entered the room holding a tray then placed it on the table near the bed. I couldn't see her face because she was wearing a cloak. She took something out of her pocket and started unchaining me. Once I am chain free, I tried to get up but it's as if my body doesn't want to leave the bed so the girl immediately helped me up and that's when I saw her face she had the most beautiful brown pair of eyes I've ever seen. I could definitely stare at it all day. I was like in a trans just looking at it. I didn't even realize I was sitting up. She took the cloak off, placed it on the chair and started feeding me. I was still mesmerized by how beautiful she is. She has brunette hair and pink lips. She was like an angel but there's something rather odd about this girl and I couldn't figure it out. Once I was fed, she picked up the tray and went out of the room. I tried to stand up and was successful so I walked around the room. The room itself has a creepy feeling. The paint on the walls was old and there was one corner that has red stains on it. I was hoping that it's not blood because that would just make me puke. There was one bed, one chair, one table, one fireplace and one window. I looked out the window but couldn't see anything. I started to wonder again what the hell happened to me. After a few minutes the girl went back, motioned me to sit on the bed and I did.

"Are you feeling better now?" she said.

"I… I think so. Uhm. Where am I?"

She smiled at my response.

"You're at my house. I brought you here after the pub burned down"

Burned down? Oh no! Where are my friends?

"I regret to say that no one survived the fire…except you" she said then looked down.

My eyes widened. "What?! So… so my friends are g-gone?" She nodded and I start to tear up as reality hits me. I wasn't prepared for this at all.

"Not that I'm not thankful or what, but why did you save me?"

She breathed heavily then said, "Because you're not yet supposed to die, I mean not in that way anyway. So I had to save you"

The information she just told me just made my head hurt again. What did she mean I'm not yet supposed to die? No one knows when you'll die. Apparently I was wrong because she knows.

"Look, I know this is too much to handle right now but I promise I will help you understand everything" she said then held my hand.

I'm so confused right now. Well not just confused, I'm hurt and I want to leave and see my friends. A part of me kept wishing this is all a dream but when she held my hand I seem to calm down.

"When you're ready to hear the truth, I'm just outside"

With that, she went out of the room and I am left with more confusion. What information should I know? I'm afraid I wouldn't believe it but what choice do I have? I'm in a house of God knows where with a girl who I don't even know the name yet, who tells me she saved me because I'm not supposed to die yet? C'mon, what are the odds to that?

I tried to clear my head as much as I can because I can feel that whatever she's going to tell me would need a lot of space in my brain. I got up from the bed, and walked out the door.


	2. Doppelganger

Chapter 2: Doppelganger

(Santana's POV)

Many years later….

"Santana! Wake up! You're going to miss your flight!" my mom yelled from the stairs. I hate it when she yells in the morning to wake me up but the good thing is I've been awake since five to make sure my things are packed. I've been waiting for this day since junior high. I know I've always wanted to be a lawyer so I'm on my way to one of the best law schools in America.

At exactly seven thirty, we arrived at the airport and before I check myself in I said goodbye to my family.

"I'm going to miss you kiddo" my dad, Dr. Miguel Lopez said and gave me a bone crushing hug which I'm very used to.

My mom, Clarisse, was already in tears, as always. "You take care of yourself there, okay? Make sure you eat on time and don't forget your medicines in case you need them. I'm really going to miss you honey" Typical mom.

Next to hug me is my big brother Marco and his wife Lea, "We're just a phone call away, okay" I nodded. And lastly but definitely not the last, my younger brother Jack.

"No one's going to protect me from those bullies anymore" he whispered as he hugged me.

"If they approach you again, just tell them that your sister knows someone who would love to visit them in their dreams and haunt them forever"

Jack smiled and he understood what I was talking about. So with one final wave, I checked myself in and a few minutes later, I'm boarding the plane going to California.

I looked for my seat and found out that I got the aisle seat. I was really hoping I'd get the window seat because I want to see the view but apparently I didn't. It was a two sitter per row plane and somebody was already sitting on the window seat. I couldn't see the face because of the hoodie the person was wearing. I placed my bags on the top shelf, fixed myself and tapped the shoulders of the person.

"Hi!"

The person didn't even look. I tapped it again.

"Excuse me?"

Still the person didn't look. I'm not a really patient person but I really wanted to trade seats. So I tried one more time hoping this person would notice me this time. When I was about to tap the shoulders, the stewardess approached me.

"Is there any problem miss?"

"Ugh. Ugh. I… I wanted the win…the window seat" What the hell? I stuttered.

"I'm sorry but if it's not in your ticket you we cannot do anything about it. So please take your seat as we are about to board now"

I was pissed but I took my seat. The person next to me still hasn't moved I wonder what his or her problem is. I tried to be comfortable in my seat but I just can't. I keep on changing my position, on purpose, hoping that my seat mate would notice. An hour later, I was getting sleepy so tried to find the most comfortable position and tried to sleep, guess when I wake up we'll be landing already and I won't even see the view. I so hate this person.

(Brittany's POV)

I arrived early than usual so I checked myself in and they let me board the plane. I found my seat by the window and immediately dozed off. I woke up to someone tapping me, I'm pretty sure this girl is just asking to trade seats and honestly, most of the time, I would immediately change seats but today I'm just not in the mood. I just came to Charleston because my friend had his funeral today and now I'm on my way back to California to go back to my life. I hate days like this but apparently it's been a common thing now. Just this year, I attended five funerals of some of the friends I gained throughout the years and I really hate the feeling of being left behind but again there's nothing that I could do about it. The girl sitting beside kept on changing her positions, which I know she's doing on purpose, but I didn't move at all. An hour later, I hear her sleeping and I took the chance to go to the restroom. After a few minutes, I went back to my seat and I just saw Maya, I mean this girl definitely looks like her and I gulped hard. Is this even possible? She had the same brown eyes that I could stare all day and the brunette hair and the lips. I'm in deep shit right now. This cannot be happening to me.


	3. Getting To Know

Chapter 3: Getting To Know

(Santana's POV)

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is your captain speaking, we will be arriving in Los Angeles in twenty minutes, please stay in your seat….."

I shifted my position and I was blinded by the sun so I immediately woke up. How in the world did I get to the window seat? I looked at my seatmate who has his/her earphones on. I don't remember changing seats so how in the world did I get here? I mean, it's great that I would get to see the view so I guess it's not bad at all. Thirty minutes later, we touchdown on LAX and once the seatbelt light was off, I stood up to get my things but I couldn't pass because the other person is blocking my way. Before I could even say anything, the person stood up and opened the top shelf to get our things. The person handed me my bag and it turned out that she was a girl who had the palest face, kind of like the Cullen's from the movie Twilight, for some reason I was drawn to her.

"Thank you I said and she just nodded. So when we got out of the plane, I went to get my other luggage and the other girl went to the exit. After I got my things, o stepped out of the airport and called my aunt who was supposed to pick me up. I thought I'd never see her again but I did, she was standing in the smoking area and seems to be arguing with whoever she's talking on the phone. I walked towards her while still trying to contact my aunt and I caught the end of their conversation.

"Where the hell is my car Sam? I told you to bring it here! You better give me one god explanation when I see you or else you better find yourself a new job!"

She looks unapproachable right now so I turned back and walked away but a felt a hand grab my wrist, it was her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. Was there something you wanted to say? "

Her angry voice was hot but her calmer and normal voice was way hotter.

I cleared my throat then said "I… I just… wanted to …uhm… ask about earlier"

Dammit. Why am I stuttering?

She raised an eyebrow. "What d'you mean?"

"I remember sleeping in the aisle seat but I don't remember changing seats"

She sighed then answered, "Oh that. Well, you wanted my seat so we changed"

"I'm not drunk or what but I'm a light sleeper so I would have felt any movement. It's like you magically moved me or something"

She laughed at my response and I was offended. It's as I said something funny.

"I didn't know you still believe in magic at you age. No offense intended"

I raised an eyebrow this time, "Fine. You know what, never mind. I'm sorry I asked but I have to go now"

With that, I started walking away. I don't know if she followed but I continued walking and still trying to contact my aunt who doesn't seem to be answering. Geez! How am I supposed to go to her apartment? I could take the bus but I have no idea where it was, I could take a cab and yeah, pay a thousand bucks, hell no. Argh! Why is this happening? I tried calling my aunt again but still got no response. I was beginning to lose my patience again and that when I saw a black Ferrari stop in front of me. The windows are down and it was her.

"Hello again. Look, I'm really sorry I offended you in any way but let me make it up to you"

My jaw dropped, first because of her and second, because of her damn car. I wanted to ride one so bad but I have to let my bitch side out.

"Sweet offer, but no thanks, my aunt is picking me up. She's already on her way"

"Didn't know you were a bad liar"

She smirked and it was the cutest thing. Oh my gosh! What is wrong with me?

"Look, I'm just here to help because I know for a fact that your aunt isn't coming because she hasn't answered any of your calls. I know a worried face when I see one. So it's either you take a bus, there's a station like twenty minutes away, you can also take a cab and be prepared to pay extra or you can ride with me for free. I'll even buy you lunch. So what d'you think?"

Argh. I thought of what she just said, I mean I don't think I could carry all my luggage going to the bus station she was referring to, I definitely don't want to pay extra for a cab so I don't really have much of a choice. I must've spaced out while thinking that I didn't realize she already got my things in the compartment of her beautiful car.

"Just so for me not to be a total stranger, I'm Brittany Pierce I'm twenty *cough*, was born in Louisville, Kentucky and moved her in California five years ago. After she said her introduction, she extended her arm and I shook it. She then opened the door of the passenger seat and I can't help but feel excited, once I was seated, she went to her side and drove off.

There was an awkward silence in the car and as if she was reading my mind, she turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs was playing and I can't help but sing along.

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors

Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the loving of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing

Funny, when you're dead how people start listening

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys

And I'll wear my pearls

As the song ended, I didn't realize that she was looking at me until I heard her clapping and I found myself blushing.

"Wow! You have a very beautiful voice," I blushed even more. "You should be a singer, I know a couple of producers"

I smiled. "I was in glee club in high school. I mean, I love to sing but that's not why I'm here"

"Really? That sucks. But I understand that you have your goals but really, if college doesn't work for you, give me a call, I'll help you out"

"Thanks for the offer but I'll make sure it'll work, I mean I have to"

She just nodded and there was silence between us once again except for the music from the radio. Half an hour later, she pulled over to a restaurant I haven't heard. She stepped out of the car and went to my side to open it. We walked inside the restaurant and found seats near the window. The waiter gave us the menu and left so we could decide.

"Order anything you want. I'm paying" she said then smiled. Oh gosh, I could melt with that smile.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, you don't even know me - oh shit, I haven't introduced myself. That's so rude of me!"

Way to go Santana! Why do you have to be a bitch sometimes?

"Uhm. My name's Santana Lopez you can call me Santana or San"

She smiled again, "Well, we're no longer strangers to each other. And for the record, I'm doing this because I want to be your friend. I mean, I guess you're new here and I'm sure you have your relatives around but at least now you know one person who's not your aunt, uncle or cousin"

I thought of what she said again and I can't believe that she's always right. So it was my turn to extend my hand, she was a little surprise at my gesture but she shook it.

"It's nice meeting you Brittany Pierce my first friend in California"

Her smile got even bigger. We were staring at each other for a while that when the waiter went back to take our orders, we were surprised so I immediately let go of her hand.

"Uhm. I'll have one pesto spaghetti and a regular root beer"

"I'll take the same but with a beer"

With that, the waiter told us it'll take fifteen minutes then left. I took the time to check my phone and noticed the messages and missed calls.

"Shit!"

I guess I said that a little louder than I thought because the other customers looked at me. Brittany apologized in my behalf because I was busy sending my replies. Once I was done I saw her looking at me.

I'm sorry about that. I totally forgot to inform my parents I'm already in California and my aunt was calling me but I totally missed it"

"I think its better that you call them"

"Yeah, I thought about that but my phone's dying"

She took something from her jacket and handed it to me.

"No it's okay. I'll just call them later when I get settled in. I don't want to use your minutes"

She pushed her phone towards me then said, "It's totally fine. Don't worry about it, I offered, right?"

I nodded so I took her phone and dialed my mother's number.

 _Santana: Hey mom. I'm sorry for not texting or calling as soon as I landed. My phone battery is dying._

 _Mom: Oh honey, you got us all worried sick. But whose phone are you using?_

 _Santana: I borrowed my, ugh, friend's phone for a while._

 _Mom: Are you with your aunt now?_

 _Santana: Actually she didn't show up but I'm on my way to San Francisco now. Look, I'll call you when I get settled in, okay? Love you._

 _Mom: Love you too honey._

And we hung up so I gave her phone back just in time for our order to arrive.

"So where will you be staying in San Francisco?"

"I'll be staying at my aunt's house for a while until I find my own apartment. Hopefully I get my own sooner coz I don't plan on staying with my aunt that long. She's a little crazy, if you know what I mean"

We both laughed at what I said. Its funny how easily opened up to her. It was like just catching up with an old friend. After several minutes, we finished our food so she paid the bill and we went back to the car. She opened the door for me again, went to her side then drove off. We drove in silence while listening to the radio and when a song I know plays, I would sing along which she didn't mind at all. I was staring at her for a while when I noticed her neck tattoo. It was definitely a cover up because I can still see the scar where the tattoo started and I became curious.

"Hey, dyou mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure" she answered without taking her eyes off the road.

"What's that tattoo on your neck?

"It's a phoenix" she replied.

"Like Fawkes?" I asked.

"Dumbledore's pet, Fawkes? Yeah something like that"

"Can I see it?" Really Santana? You want to see it? Why would someone you just met show you her tattoo?

"Ugh Sure" she said then took out her phone, scrolled thru her pictures then gave it to me.

I was amazed at how beautiful the tattoo was and it was perfectly done on her back. I always wanted a tattoo but my parent never allowed me but that was before, now that I'm in college I'm free to do it. Maybe I'll ask for her help in the future when I decide to do it.

"D'you have any more tattoos?" Oh Santana, just shut up! Why are you asking so many questions?

She just nodded and I tried to control myself from asking where.

"You can see the pictures there but I can also show it to you next time"

Wow, it's like she's reading my mind again. I wonder how she does that. I found myself getting sleepy. I was planning to stay awake, again just to see the view but my yawns are not helping me at all.

"Don't fight it, just sleep. This is going to be a long ride. I'll wake you up when we reach San Francisco. It's a good thing you can get sleep"

I yawned again. "What do you mean?"

"I just can't sleep…easily. I've tried all kinds of sleeping pills but they don't seem to work for me"

"Wait; are you a vampire or something?" Wow Santana, way to go. Vampires don't exist. Why d'you keep on asking?

She just shrugged and it made me confused. I wanted to keep asking but I stopped myself because, one, it's stupid, and two, because I'm really sleepy. So I reclined the seat with her permission of course and went to sleep.

=======================

(Brittany's POV)

I didn't expect to see her doppelganger but she always reminded me that sooner or later I will. Maya told me that when she dies, I will come across another her and that person will either be my lover or enemy, depends on how the gods planned it. So there she was sitting beside me, sleeping so peacefully. I knew we were about to land so I placed my earphones, closed my eyes and pretended nothing happened.

I sensed her movement and I was pretty sure she's wondering how she got to the window seat. When we landed, I got our things then I went out as fast as I can but with a little bit of bad luck, my car wasn't there yet so I called my assistant Mason. I saw her again; she's waiting for her aunt but apparently no one's answering. I saw her walking towards me so I continued talking on the phone. Shit. She's turning back so I ended the phone call and grabbed her wrist and I felt chills. I calmed down and asked her if there was something she wanted to say and as I was expecting, she did ask about the sudden changing of seats so I explained but she doesn't seem to buy it. Of course I lied to her about it coz if she knew how I really change, she won't believe me….no one would. She responded something and I laughed just to react like a normal person would and I knew I offended her coz she walked away. I have to make it up to her so I called Mason again and he gave me some good news. I immediately spotted my car and went to it, placed my bag in the compartment and drove back to the arrival area hoping she was still there and I was right. She was still trying to contact her aunt but no one's answering so I pulled over in front of her. She was rather surprised to see me and my offer and she was now debating whether to take it or not so I took the chance to put her things in my car and leaned on it. She agreed to ride with me so I introduced myself to her. After that, I opened the door for her, went back to my seat and drove off.

It was awkward at first so I turned on the radio and a song came on. Seems like she likes the song because she was singing along and I was really impressed at how good she is. When the song ended I clapped my hands and she blushed. I told her she has a beautiful voice and she blushed even more. I learned that she was in glee club, wanted to pursue singing but chose to take up law. I told her that if she ever wants to pursue it, she can call me. After a few more minutes, I pulled over at the restaurant my friend owns and like a gentleman; I opened the door for her once more, walked inside and took our seats. The waiter handed the menu and gave us time to decide. I told her to order anything she wants then she asked me why I was doing this, then she introduced herself. It was funny how she forgot to do it in the first place but I didn't mind at all. We shook hands and stared at each other that we didn't notice the waiter so we were surprised and she let go of my hand. We said our orders and the waiter left again. She was now checking her phone and I was just observing her, it seems that she wasn't able to tell her parents that she's already in California. I let her borrow my phone since hers is dying and she called her mom right away. They had a quick conversation then gave me back my phone. Our food arrived and we started eating. I learned that she'll be staying at her aunt's house, the one who 'forgot' to pick her up but she'll be looking for an apartment of her own. I thought why not live with me for free but I didn't say it. It'll be weird to ask considering we just met.

When we finished our food, I paid the bill and went back to the car. I opened the door again, went to my side and drove off.

There was silence between us again while we're listening to the radio and she would sing along to some songs. I kept my eyes on the road but I can still see what she was doing and right now she was looking at me but pretended I didn't notice. Just play it cool, Brittany, I said to myself. Apparently she noticed my tattoo and asked about it. I told her what it was and showed her the pictures of my other tattoos since she was asking. She's been yawning for the past hour now but she's trying to stay awake so I told her to just sleep and after a few minutes, she was out.


	4. Road Trip

Chapter 4: Road Trip

(Brittany's POV)

I've been driving for three hours now and she was still sleeping so I pulled the window down and lit a cigarette. When I finished smoking, she instantly woke up screaming, so I pulled over to calm her down.

"Hey, Santana, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

She was sweating and breathing heavily and out of nowhere, she hugged me. I patted her back then heard her crying. I waited for her to calm down and just hugged her, when she did she let go from the hug.

"I'm… I'm sorry about that. I just had this really bad dream about me being tied up and some guy torturing me. I was helpless. I kept screaming for help but no one could hear me. I was shouting your name then the guy told me you were dead. I was so scared"

I felt bad for her having the dream; but technically I am dead, I just don't want her to find out…ever.

"I'm here Santana, I'm not going anywhere"

I assured her and she hugged me again. Once she has totally calmed down, I ask her if she want to go somewhere to distract her and she agreed so I drove to this carnival I know. It was out of the way but I wanted to cheer her up. The normal travel time to that carnival from where we were was thirty minutes but with my car, it took only ten. It was only a short drive but she was holding my right hand the whole time just to make sure that I won't leave her… and I don't ever plan to.

We reached the carnival and I could see that Santana is very happy. The reaction on her face was priceless. The carnival had just opened when we arrived so we stepped out of the car, locked it then went inside to buy tickets. Santana intertwined her hand to mine the whole time and I didn't mind at all. We rode all the rides and watched all the shows, when we were done; we bought some snack then went back to the car. It was already half past seven in the evening so I told her we should get back on the road. I sensed that she still doesn't want to go so I drove to the beach and her reaction again was priceless when I pulled over. We got out of the car and she literally ran to the sands, took her sandals off and went to the water. I followed her right away but just sat on the sands and watched her. She motioned me to join her but I said no then she pouted the same pout that Maya used to have and I couldn't refuse so I took off my shoes and jacket off and joined her. We weren't really swimming, just playing with the water. We heard a whistle and it was one of the guards in the area.

"Hey you two!"

We looked at each other then laughed, but we went back on shore and approached the guard.

"Can't you two read? No one's allowed in the water at this hour. There are no life guards around"

We both snickered because we really didn't see the sign…coz it wasn't there before.

"We're sorry officer. We're going to leave now" I said to him and with that, we got our things and went back to the car.

"Shit! I need to change my clothes, even my underwear is wet" Santana said as soon as we reach the car.

I looked at my pants and I needed to change too.

"You can change in the car, don't worry, it's tinted so no one will be able to peek" I assured her. SO she went inside to change while I lit another cigarette. After ten minutes, she stepped out of the car and my jaw dropped and felt movement inside my pants. She was wearing a white sleeveless that revealed a little of cleavage, a blue and white plaid polo and short shorts.

"Wow!" was all I could say and even with little lighting I can see her blush.

"Your turn" I did as I was told and went inside to change and do something else.

===================

(Santana's POV)

I woke up screaming so she immediately pulled over and asked what happened. I told her about the dream, and to be honest I was really scared. I felt her concern so I hugged her and she just patted my back to calm me down. It felt nice being engulfed by her hug. I could totally get used to it. She smells really nice too even though I can smell the tobacco in her clothes. I really didn't mind. She invited me to go to a carnival and I got so excited. I asked her if we could do all the rides and she agreed which made me really happy. I held her hand the whole time which was unusual for me coz I just knew her a few hours ago but even though I just met her, I felt at ease with her. Like I feel safe around her. I don't know if I'm attracted to her coz I don't normally get attracted to girls but with Brittany I just feel so happy. After we left the carnival, she drove to the beach and I got so excited again like a kid. As soon as she parked the car, I ran out of the car, removed my sandals and jumped into the water. She followed me but sat on the sands so I called her to join me; I even used my famous pout and it worked. It was fun until it lasted because a guard caught us and told us we weren't allowed in the water so we went back to her car. I needed to change coz my clothes were wet so she let me do it in her car as she wait outside. I wasn't trying to impress her or anything but when I stepped out of the car, reaction said a lot of things. I did notice one odd thing about her, I looked down on her pants and I saw something…a bulge. That's weird I thought but I didn't make a big deal out of it; so she went inside and changed.

(Brittany's POV)

I had just finished changing and doing something else so I rolled the windows down and call her in. She was squinting her eyes as she sat down and I know what she was thinking. We went back on the road and there was silence again. I can feel her tense up; she was debating whether to ask me about it or not. I don't want her to freak out but I guess she still would. I sighed and she noticed so she cleared her throat and faced me. Before she could even open her mouth, I beat her to it.

"You wanted to ask something"

It was s statement because I knew she would be asking and her eyes widened a little.

"Ugh. I was wondering how fast we could arrive in San Francisco?"

She changed her question, that's weird but I answered her anyway.

"Well, just a few more hours" She just nodded.

The rest of the ride was quiet; she would occasionally sing along to some songs or just look out the window. After a few hours, we arrived in San Francisco. So I asked for the directions to her aunt's house and was a little shocked that she doesn't have. She felt a little embarrassed about it.

"Okay, so since you don't have the address and I'm sure you're pretty tired, why don't you sleep over at my house and you can call you aunt in the morning"

She was hesitant to take my offer again.

"No, I could just check at a hotel or something. I don't want to be more of an inconvenience to you than I already am"

"You were NEVER an inconvenience to me, Santana" I said with emphasis on 'never' because it's the truth.

"Okay" she said so I drove off going to my house. Fifteen minutes later, I parked outside my house and we stepped out of the car. I went to get our things which consist of my duffle bag, her back pack, her shoulder bag and her suitcase. I gave her the house keys and we went inside. I showed her the guest room and told her to make herself feel at home so she immediately took a shower while I went down to the kitchen and cooked us some late light dinner. When she finished her bath, I told her to go down to and eat and she did. While eating, we got to know each other more.

"Do you live here by yourself?"

"Yeah. But my friend Quinn used to live here with me until she got married to her three year boyfriend Noah, a year ago"

"I see. So if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you do? I mean, you have a really nice house and one hell of a car"

"I have several businesses here and there"

"Wow. Your business must be big for you to afford all of these. Not that I'm questioning your skills whatsoever"

"It's okay. I'm kind of used to it by now. I mean, I'm only in my twenties but I've already established several businesses than most people do. I guess I was just exposed to this life when I was younger so when I graduated from college two years ago I started my own"

"Impressive. But wait, how old are you again?"

Uh-oh. Here comes the age question again. Technically, I'm a hundred and thirty next month but of course I didn't say that.

"I'm twenty one"

"Even more impressive, did you skip a year?"

I smiled at her question. "You can say that I'm pretty smart so I graduated earlier"

Wow. Way to impress a girl Brittany.

"Wow. Just wow. Maybe you could help me with my school works in the future. But anyway, next question, are you in a relationship right now?" she was shocked by her own question that she covered her mouth right after.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I don't mind answering your question. I'm not in a relationship. Haven't been since I graduated college, was too busy starting the business, you know"

"I see."

There was silence again so I asked her some questions this time.

"Alright, so let me ask you this time. Why do you want to take up law?"

"It wasn't really my choice coz I wanted to take up music but my parents told me to choose something that is actually worth it. I don't want to follow my father's footsteps and take up medicine coz I feel like there's going to be pressure all the time if you know what I mean so I'm planning to take up law since no one in our family ever took it. I want to be different, you know"

"You should be able to choose whatever you want. I mean, c'mon, it's your life"

She laughed then said, "Yeah I should but my parents are still paying for my tuition so I can't mess it up"

We talked some more then decided to go to bed.

The next day, I woke up to the smell of pancakes so I went down to the kitchen and saw Santana making them.

"Well, good morning Santana. I see that you have rummaged thru my groceries, not that I mind at all"

She was startled to see me awake; I guess she wasn't expecting it.

"Oh sorry about that. I just didn't know how I could repay you for everything you've done for me. So I thought of cooking you breakfast. Uhm. I'm almost done here so if you could just get the plates"

So I did. I set the plates and she placed three pancakes on each, poured coffee on the mugs then sat down beside me.

"By the way, I was able to talk to my aunt earlier and she gave me the address to her house"

I just nodded but I was really sad when she said that. I was hoping she stays with me but I don't want to force her. After we ate, we both took a quick shower and by nine thirty, we were on our way to her aunt's house. Fifteen minutes later, my GPS told me we have reached our destination and a lady was waiting in front of the us, which I assumed is her aunt, Santana stepped out of the car and hugged the lady so I was right so I got her things out and approached them.

"Aunt Liza, this is Brittany Pierce. I met her on the plane and she was the one who drove me here and let me stay at her house last night coz I totally forgot to ask for your address"

I extended my hand as Santana introduced me to her aunt.

"Thank you for your kindness Brittany"

Aunt Liza said and I just nodded. I checked the time and told Santana that I should get going because I have a meeting in twenty minutes. I really didn't want to leave yet but I cannot miss this meeting as it only happens only once a year.

"I wish you could stay but I understand your business is important. Can I just get your number instead?"

With that, we exchanged numbers and even took pictures of each other. And before I finally left, she hugged me then kissed my cheek and whispered, "Thank you Brittany" then went inside the house.


	5. Chance Meeting

Chapter 5: Chance Meeting

(Santana's POV)

It has been a month now since I last saw her, although we would text or call each other occasionally; I have hoped to see her again. I'm still staying with my aunt because I haven't found my own apartment and all the available ones are over five hundred dollars; I would need a job first if I want to take it. Now that I thought about that, I got on my laptop and looked for part time jobs. I logged on to this website and several results came in.

\- waitress ….. pays $10/hour

\- barista ….. pays $12/hour

\- singer….. pays $25/hour

Twenty five bucks per hour? I can totally do this. So I got the details, contacted the number.

"Hi, this is Santana Lopez and I saw your ad on this website. It says you're looking for a singer?" I said.

"Yes, we actually are. If you're free tonight, just come by the address and we'll take it from there" the man with a husky voice said on the other line. Since I don't have classes scheduled tomorrow I thought I'd check it out.

"Sure. What time should I go there?"

"Come in around seven. Oh, this is Mike Chang by the way, I'm the manager. When you get here, just tell 'em that I sent you, okay?"

"Cool. Thanks Mike. I'll see you later"

I hung up the phone and checked my iPod for possible songs to use. It was only four in the afternoon so I still have time to prepare. I told my aunt I was going out tonight but she doesn't seem to care. When I found the song I'll use, I hopped in the shower, once done; I changed clothes then put on some make up. When I was satisfied with my look I grabbed my things and went out of the house. Good thing that I'm already familiar with the streets of San Francisco so I took the trolley and after fifteen minutes, I stood outside the place. It was a restaurant/bar but with class. Even the name itself sounds classy, _Mirage._ I checked my watch and saw that I was five minutes early but I went inside anyway. I told the bouncer that I was looking for Lee so he pointed me towards the bar. The place was almost packed and my nerves got to me. I saw a man by the bar wearing a suit a tie so I assumed it was him so I tapped his shoulders and he turned around to face me.

"Are you by any chance, Mike Chang?"

He smiled at me then said, "Yes I am and are you Santana Lopez?"

I nodded.

"You're just in time coz the band is just setting up. Did you prepare your set for tonight?"

Did he just say set? Meaning, several songs? I thought I had to sing just one song? I got nervous even more but I didn't show it.

"Well, I thought I was going to do one song"

He hopped off the chair then motioned me to follow him.

"Supposedly yes but my boss will be here tonight so if she likes you, you have to do a whole set. And that also means, you get the job so I do hope you get it coz she's kind of hard to deal with and really choosy"

Holy shit! There's a possibility that I land a job tonight. I know I sound too confident but I know in myself that I'm a good singer. Hopefully I get to impress 'this boss' that Lee is talking about. He introduced me to the band and told me to tell them the songs I have in mind. For some reasons, I thought of the songs I sang when I was with Brittany in her car. Luckily they know all of them. By eight o'clock, Lee told me that their boss has arrived and will be seated in the VIP area so I prepared myself. The place was packed by now and there was already a line waiting outside so I thought this place must be really good. Mike told me to wait for his cue and after ten minute, he grabbed the microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, tonight we have a special treat for all of you. Please give it up for Santana Lopez! "

The people started clapping as I got on stage. I saw Mike talking to someone in the VIP area and I assumed that she was the boss. I have to impress her, I thought so I gave the cue to the band and I started singing.

Heartbeats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

When I finished the song the customers were clapping and some of them were shouting for more. Mike went back on stage and I gave him the microphone.

"Well, what did you think about that folks?"

The people cheered even more and I can't help but smile coz I didn't expect the reaction. I love performing but this is the first time I did a solo.

"I will not deny the customer's request so please welcome back on stage, Santana!"

Lee gave me the microphone back and I told the band to play the next song.

You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care

Cause I've never been so high

Follow me to the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, love me like you do

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Touch me like you do, touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Touch me like you do, touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Touch me like you do, touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

When the song ended, a waiter gave me two pieces of paper, they were requests from the customer, so I told the bad the songs and they played it.

Yes I do, I believe

That one day I will be, where I was

Right there, right next to you

And it's hard, the days just seem so dark

The moon, the stars, are nothing without you

Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?

No words can explain, the way I'm missing you

The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside

These tears, they tell their own story

You told me not to cry when you were gone

But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong

Can I lay by your side, next to you, you

And make sure you're alright

I'll take care of you

And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

I'm reaching out to you

Can you hear my call?

This hurt that I've been through

I'm missing you, missing you like crazy

You told me not to cry when you were gone

But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong

Can I lay by your side, next to you, you

And make sure you're alright

I'll take care of you

And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight

Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side

Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side

Can I lay by your side, next to you, you

After the two songs we took a break and Mike told me to meet him by the bar, so I did. He told me to order anything but I wasn't hungry so just got water with lemon. When I got the order, Lee motioned me to follow him. We were approaching the VIP area and I had to stop by a mirror to check myself if I was looking fine. Once satisfied, I followed Lee and we entered the VIP area. As I got closer, I saw a familiar outline of a neck tattoo but I couldn't see the face as the person was looking the other way.

"Hey boss, Santana's here" Lee said and the boss turned to our direction and I almost dropped the glass I was holding.

"B…B…Brittany? Here comes the stutter again. She smiled at me and I think I just died. We stared at each other, a little too long I think coz I was startled back to reality when Mike spoke.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

I still could not believe my eyes that I was looking at her again. I open my mouth to say something but now words came out so I just nodded. I couldn't contain myself anymore so I hugged her and she hugged me back. I won't deny it, I really missed her. I got lost in the moment we were hugging because when I pulled away, we were alone.

"I'm sorry about that. I… I just couldn't s…stop myself" I finally found my voice and had to stutter again.

"Hi Santana, how are you?" were the first words she said.

"I missed you" as soon as those words left my mouth I felt myself blushing. She stroked my cheek then said, "I missed you too Santana"

"I didn't know you owned this place, which means you're the boss, the one I had to impress according to Mike"

She chucked at what I said. Oh god, I missed those.

"Yes, I own this place and a few others. Honestly, I was surprised to see you tonight, I mean, every time someone he introduces a singer I always hoped it could be you so when he called your name earlier I knew you're the perfect one for the job. And for the record, you didn't need to impress me, coz you've already done that a month ago when you couldn't stop from singing along the songs on the radio"

I know I was blushing even more.

"So wait, I got the job?" I asked coz I didn't want to sound too assuming or what.

"Are you seriously asking me that question, of course you go the job!"

When she said that I did a happy dance in my head.

"So do I need to go on another set tonight?" I asked.

She took a sip from her beer then said, "You don't actually don't need to. I believe this was your "audition. So just to let you know, you only need to come in Friday-Sunday. I understand you also have school so if anything comes up, just let me know, okay?"

I just nodded. She took something from her coat, wrote something, tore it off then gave it to me. My eyes widened coz it was a check for five hundred dollars.

"What is this?" I asked curiously.

"I believe that's your first paycheck" she answered.

"But this is too much, like way too much, I can't accept this"

"I'm not taking it back Santana. Just use the rest for the apartment you're planning to get, I assume you're still with your aunt, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you would have told me then"

Oh yeah, I didn't think of that. But still, she gave me more than what I should get. I don't know how much the other employees earn here but I don't want any special treatment especially that I'm just new, like I just got the job tonight. I really appreciate her for helping me save up, I mean, that's all she's been doing ever since we met, like help me.

"D'you need to go home right away? I mean, do you have like a curfew with your aunt?" she suddenly asked.

I shook my head.

"Good, because I want to invite you to a party happening tonight"

"A party? Where?" I was hesitant but I thought, Brittany will be with me so I guess it's fine.

"Just say yes, please?" Brittany pleaded and she had the cutest face.

"Okay then"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. I've never seen this side of her but I love it.

Two hours went by and she told me we were leaving so I got my things and followed her out of the restaurant. It's a good thing I decided to wear jeans because her ride was not what I expected; in front of us was a red Ducati YZF-R6. I thought – first a Ferrari Berlinetta, now this, I'm beginning to wonder just how rich Brittany is.

"I don't have any extra helmet, so put this on", she said as she handed me hers.

I put it on then lifted the cover. "But what about you?"

"I'll be alright, your safety is my concern" she said then smiled and I felt myself blushing again coz she's just so sweet.

She hopped on the motorbike then assisted me. Once we're all set, she revved up the engine and we were on the road. It was my first time to ride a motor bike so o held her tight. We were cruising the streets of San Francisco then I saw I saw a road sign saying, "Thank you for visiting San Francisco" I was now curious as to where this party is taking place. After a few more minutes, we passed by a mansion and my jaw dropped again when Brittany parked outside. The gates opened and we drove inside. I was speechless beyond belief. She killed the engine then hopped off the bike and helped me out. She removed my helmet then gave it to the valet waiting. She held out her hand out her hand and I gladly took it, then we went inside.

"I know you're wondering why we're here" Brittany said and I nodded.

She took a deep breath then answered, "Well, welcome to my real house"

She has a freaking mansion! I open my mouth again but no words came out; I was still processing the part that she has a mansion. She just smiled at me then gave me quick tour of the house which consists of: six rooms, six bathrooms, three garages, one big kitchen and one very large living room.

"If you have this house, why are you staying in a two bedroom apartment downtown?"

She chuckled at what I said, "Coz it gets lonely here" she replied, "I don't have my parents anymore and I'm an only child. I had this built to fulfill one of my goals; living in a mansion with my folks but they never got to see it"

There was sadness in her voice and I totally understood why. I wanted to ask more questions but I didn't push it. She now led me where the party was which was outside the house and there were so many people. I can't believe Brittany knows all of them; she must be really popular or something. When they saw us walking, a spotlight hit us then the DJ shouted.

"The celebrant has arrived y'all!"

Then they were singing the birthday song and I just looked at her as we walked towards the stage where the DJ was. I tugged on her coat then whispered "Why didn't you tell me it's your birthday? I should've gotten you a gift"

I mean, she should've mentioned it when we were texting or calling each other, right?

"Your presence is more than enough" she answered and I blushed again. We got on the stage even though I refused to get up with her but she insisted. Our hands we intertwined as she grabbed the microphone and faced her guests.

"Thank you all for coming tonight I know I always put out the most kick ass parties," everyone cheered "but tonight it even got more special" she looked at me "because I have this incredible girl beside me" the crowd cheered even more "so let's all have fun tonight. Let's party!"

She placed the microphone down then hugged me. I can't believe she said those words, I mean, we just met like a month ago and this was just the second time I saw her. I refused to believe I am special to her because I am just a simple college girl who didn't have anyone to pick me up the first day I got in California, who had nightmares and lives with her aunt. I mean, there's nothing really special bout me maybe except I sing really well so I still couldn't believe what she said. Oh Brittany Pierce what are you doing to me?

The party went on for hours and didn't end until four in the morning. A lot of people were drunk, wasted or both and some were passed out somewhere but Brittany never left my side, she made sure I was okay and having fun because I totally was. I can say I was really tipsy because I couldn't walk straight anymore and my words were slurred but she helped me all thru out. She showed me the room where I'll be sleeping in and once I got on the bed, I was out.


	6. Bad Feeling or Good Feeling?

Chapter 6: Bad Feeling or Good Feeling?

(Brittany's POV)

If I were to rank the best birthday celebrations that I've had, last night was definitely in the top five. I didn't expect the way things turned out but I'm glad it did. When I saw her again, I got so excited coz I've wanted to see her ever since we parted but I've just been buy dealing with other stuff. And it was perfect timing because I was celebrating my one hundred and thirtieth birthday but of course they don't know that.

I just helped Santana to bed and she was out right away. She did drink a little too much tequila so it was expected so here I am watching her sleep. I don't want to sound like a creep or anything; she's asleep anyway so she wouldn't really know. The sun was rising now so I closed the curtains and left the room. I went down to my basement and opened my storage closet. I took out three bags and sat on the couch. I had just drained the first bag when somebody knocked on the door. Only a few people knew about what inside the room and those are my assistants: Sam, Tina, Sugar, Artie and Finn.

"Come in" I said and it was Tina who entered.

She bowed her head before she spoke. "Lady Diana is here to see you"

And then a blonde haired, green eyed woman entered the room; I instantly stood up and bowed my head. She motioned me to sit down and I did.

"How have you been my child?" she asked as she sat down beside me.

"I'm getting by. How about you my lady?"

"Oh you know same old, same old. I'm sorry I missed your party" I just shrugged. "And I know we haven't contacted you in a while, but there's been a problem"

I looked up and saw a hint of fear and concern in her eyes.

"Is it them?" she nodded

"What happened?" I asked even though I was a little hesitant to know what they did this time.

She held my hand before speaking.

"Maya has been awaken but it wasn't human blood she fed on" she paused. "It was Mark's"

I was speechless. My mind just went blank. I stared at her and she just held my hand tighter. I was now shaking with anger as the thought of Maya feeding on the enemy's blood. This will turn her into a monster and I couldn't let that happen.

"Brittany, you have to calm down. The council is doing everything in their power to fix this"

I got angry even more. The council will not risk their people so I know I have to do this on my own.

"The council? When was the last time they actually risk our kind to them?"

"Please calm down Brittany"

"With all due respect my lady, I will make my move whether the council likes it or not. Because unlike them, I am willing to risk my life for her. She created me so I will not let her be one of them. "I stood up and yelled the last part.

"Brittany Pierce!" I sat down. "Look, I understand what you're feeling but you cannot just attack without thinking about it. It's not until the next full moon that she completely turns into one of them. We still have enough time to plan our actions. I will keep you updated with the council's action with regards to this situation"

This is insane! How did they even know where Maya was? She's hidden in the most guarded room in the council's headquarters, how could they not see that coming? I have a lot of questions in my mind.

"Where is she right now my lady?"

She sighed then said, "The last news I got is that she was taken to their headquarters in Cologne, Germany"

"Then we have to go there and save her" I immediately instructed Tina to inform the others of what's happening and that we are leaving as soon as possible, then I remembered Santana. We need to part ways again and I'm not sure if I'll be able to come back. This mission is not an easy one because I could actually get killed for real. It was different back then because they weren't as aggressive as they are now. This is a really fucked up situation!

Lady Diana was about to leave when she said something, "I sense her doppelganger is here, keep her safe" then she left and my mind went crazy. I need to keep both of them safe; one from turning into a monster and the other one from being involved with my fight...to keep her human. I didn't realize that I've been thinking for hours when Tina came back to tell me that Santana has just woken up so I told her to make some breakfast. I finished the two bags I got earlier, went up to my room to change clothes, cleared my head then knocked on Santana's room. I heard a soft 'Come in" so I entered the room and saw her sitting up with her hands on her head.

"Hangover?" I said, she just lifted her head and nodded.

"Why don't you take a shower, let the cold water help you then you can go down and we'll have breakfast"

"How come you don't have a hangover? You drank more than I did"

I smiled then answered, "Because I have a stronger alcohol tolerance than you" and I never get drunk. It's like one of the perks of being nonhuman. I helped her up and when the blanket fell off, I realized that she's just wearing her bra and underwear and I gulped really hard on what I was seeing. Did the alcohol finally take effect on me? Coz I remember putting her to bed with her clothes on. When we got to the bathroom it was a total mess and that's where I saw her clothes.

"I'm sorry about that Brittany. I was trying to aim my puke to the bowl but I guess I never got to" she giggled.

"That's fine; I'll have someone clean it up. It doesn't really smell nice in here so let's go to my room. We could... I mean, you can shower there" I was distracted with what I was seeing so I got her a robe and put it on her. We got to my room and I showed her the bathroom. She took off the robe and was unhooking her bra when I felt movement down there. She had now completely taken off her bra and good thing is she had her back on me. I was trying to control my libido and have her see my erection so I covered it with hands when she turned her head.

"Are you joining me Brittany?" she said seductively. I wanted to say yes but I can't. I don't want to freak her out with my condition.

"Ugh... I...I... I have to check your breast... I mean breakfast" she snickered then I literally ran out of the bathroom. Fuck! This girl will be the death of me.

I heard the water running and her singing so I thought she'll be there for a while. I have to release this so I sat down on the armchair in the corner of my room, pulled down my pants and got Brittany Jr. out. I can't believe she's done this to me twice already. I was stroking myself as I hear her singing, and man, it feels so great. After a few minutes, I released my cum just in time for her singing to stop. I got some tissue to wipe it and as I did, Santana was standing there with her widened eyes and dropped jaw.

"B...Brittany?" she said and was looking at what I was holding in my hands.

Shit! I've been busted. I immediately hid Brittany Jr. and pulled up my pants.

"What the hell was that?" Santana said as she got closer.

"I can explain but please don't freak out." I answered. She was just wearing a towel around her naked body and the thought just cause Brittany Jr. to wake again.

"Uhm... I have this rare condition that even though I was born a female, I have male genitals" I explained. I saw her gulped then she knelt in front of me.

"Can I see it?" I was shocked at what she just said. What is she trying to do? I wondered.

"Wait, you're not freaked out or something"

She shook her head. "I've read about those in one of my dad's books. That's why I'm not freaked out... but rather curious"

Whew! That was a relief.

"So can I see it?" she said, eagerness evident in her voice.

I unbuttoned my pants, "Are you sure about that?" she nodded so I pulled down my pants again and Brittany Jr. sprung back to life.

"Wow!" was all she said. I was about to pull up my pants when she held it in her hands. She mouthed 'Wow' again. I wanted to stop her but just holding it in her hand resulted to further salutation. I can see that she was really impressed with my size; I mean Brittany Jr. stands eight inches with a girth of six inches, like, come on.

She was now stroking it and I thought I was going crazy. I leaned back on the chair and let her do it. My eyes were closed and when I felt it being enclosed, I looked and saw that she was giving me a fucking blow job. It felt so good and my hand automatically went to the back of her head and it went further in her mouth. I guess she was enjoying it coz she wasn't stopping. I hit the back of her throat and thank God she didn't have gag reflex. I leaned back on the chair again as I let her do the job. She was blowing, licking and sucking my balls and it felt so good don't want her to stop. She was now stroking me with one hand when I felt her change her position. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were her breast. She was now sitting on me as she let her wet pussy and Brittany Jr. meet. I can her moans and I couldn't contain myself and kissed her. We were kissing and tongue wrestling for a couple of minutes when I felt her hand grabbed Brittany Jr. and positioned it to her entrance. I looked at her and she let Brittany Jr. inside.

I can't believe we're doing this. I can't believe how sexy she is hopping on my dick so I grabbed her ass and helped her move.

"Fuck...Brittany...you're so big...ugh!"

Good thing my room is completely sound proof even to my assistants so I thrusted faster and she just kept on moaning. I stood up and carried her over the bed without pulling out. She was so wet that Brittany Jr. slipped out.

"Put it back!" she demanded so I did. I can feel her walls closing in so thrusted even faster.

"My clit, rub my clit" Santana said so I placed my right hand over her clit and rubbed it.

"I'm close Brittany" she moaned.

"Together?" I said. And after a few more thrusts, we both came.

I can hear her breathing heavily so I acted the same. I lay down beside her and just looked at her. She was staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?" I asked then she looked at me.

"Everything" she paused. "I mean, I've never been attracted to girls before but when I met you that totally changed. I'm still a little confused though coz I still don't know you well but I miss you every day. Like there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't wish that I see you. You just make me really happy and safe Brittany. And this...I can't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now" she paused again. "I mean, what did this mean to you Brittany?"

"What do you want it to mean, Santana?" I returned the question to her.

"I mean, what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?"

She sat up on her elbows and I did the same.

"I'm... I'm not really sure"

When she said that I was hurt. I mean, it's obvious that I like her and I want us to be more than friends but she was right, we don't know each other that much. But still, I was hurt so I stood up, fixed my pants, went to my closet and looked for some clothes for her to wear and gave it to her.

"Let me know when you make up your mind" I said to her then left the room without looking at her or saying another word.


	7. Leaving

Chapter 7:

(Santana's POV)

I just had sex with Brittany. As crazy as it sounds, I did and it felt amazing! I still couldn't believe I was able to take it because of her size but I enjoyed every minute of it. I must've spaced out a little bit because I was startled when she spoke and asked what I was thinking. I told her what I felt. I've never been open with my feelings before, I mean, having feelings always leads to heartbreak and I don't want to feel that. But when Brittany came to my life, everything just changed. We've only been together twice but she made me feel so many emotions at the same time. She asked me what just happened meant to me and to be honest, I really have no idea. I mean, I don't even know what we are. We're still in the get to know each other stage, coz again I just met her a month ago. Was she expecting me to commit to her already? I don't have a problem with that, maybe except not now. She asked what I wanted us to be and I told her I'm not really sure, which is true. But I think I hurt her feelings coz she immediately stood up, got me some clothes then left the room. I took another minute, just thinking before putting on some clothes. I tied my hair in a messy bun and since I didn't have my bag with me, I went out of the room without makeup. A girl with a weird fashion taste was waiting outside my room. I raised my eyebrow and she just smiled.

"Good Morning Ms. Lopez, my name is Sugar Motta, if you could just follow me. Ms. Pierce is waiting for you" she said then giggled and I find it a little odd but didn't mind so I followed where the girl is going and we stopped outside this beautiful sun room that is facing the ocean which I didn't see last night. I saw Brittany talking on the phone with a cigarette in hand near the water so I just waited. I entertained myself with the food served in front of me; pancakes, bacon, egg and ham. Are we going to be joined by others, I thought, coz this is too much for just two people. I was about to say something to the weird girl Sugar when Brittany entered the room and sat on the chair in front of me. She didn't even smile when she saw me. She started eating and I did the same; there's the awkward silence again.

"Hey Britt?" I said, breaking the silence and she just looked up. "Are you okay?" Of course she's not okay Santana, why do you have to ask?  
She chewed on her food then answered, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she still didn't smile when she said that which was not what I'm used to. Oh god, I think she hates me now. I wanted to ask something else but stopped myself so I just ate in silence and she did the same. We finished our food so I excused myself and she just nodded. I did and walked out of the room, it wasn't until ten steps later that I felt her grab my wrist again.

"I'm sorry San" I faced her and saw that water was already forming in her eyes but she's fighting it.  
"Why are you apologizing Britt? I should be the one telling you that" I told her as I held her hand. She's still fighting back her tears as she asked me to follow her. We walked by the beach and she stopped by this big rock as she motioned me to sit down.  
"I want to tell you something…before I lose the chance to do so" she started as she held both of my hands. I don't like where this is going. There was something in her voice that just didn't sound right.  
"What is it Britt?" I asked.  
She sighed then said, "I really like you Santana, I have since the day I saw you. The moment my eyes laid on you, I knew, you'd be more than just the girl I sat with on that plane. I knew, I have to get to know you. I knew that I just have to be with you. I'm not forcing you to be with me or anything, I just have to let you know how I feel coz I may never have that chance in the future" I found myself crying over Brittany's confession. I felt every word she said and I deeply appreciate her feelings. I'm just not ready to commit myself right now. I kind of felt bad with what I said earlier, I wish I could take it back but I can't. I got curious on the last part she said so I had to ask.  
"What do you mean you may never have the chance in the future? You sound like you're dying or something"  
She just looked at me and her tears started to fall. I thought, oh my god, is she sick? I hugged her right away and let her cry.  
After a minute or two she pulled away, wiped her tears then said, "I'm leaving San. I'm going to Germany to take care of things… and I'm telling you this because I might not able to come back"  
Okay, that was a relief but wait, what? I squinted my eyes in confusion so I waited for her to continue.  
"These people that I'll be dealing with…they're not really good people. They're aggressive and will not back down without putting up a fight. I wish I didn't have to leave…but I can't"

We were both in tears now and in that moment I realized just how serious the situation was. Britt and I will have to part ways again but this time, when she leaves, I may never see her again.  
"Is there no one else who could go there and deal with it? I mean you're the boss right? I want you to stay Britt" I paused. "Is this because of what I said earlier?" she shook her head.  
"This isn't about earlier. I understand you're not ready to commit yourself so I wouldn't force you. But it's because I'm the boss that's why I have to go" She lift my chin then continued, "Look, I can't assure you that things will be fine and that I'll be back here in a couple of days but what I can assure you is that, whatever happens and wherever I will go, you will always be in my mind and heart" She kissed my forehead and I can't help but continue to cry. Brittany held me in her arms and I just wished this moment wouldn't end.  
We stayed in that position for a few more minutes before we decided to go back inside. She led me back to her room and asked me to sit on the bed. She got something from one of the drawers in her closet then sat beside me. She showed me a rectangular box and I was shocked.  
"I want you to have this Santana. I want you to have a piece of me wherever you go" she opened the box and revealed a silver necklace with a phoenix pendant. At first I thought why the phoenix then I remembered her tattoo. She helped me put it on and I thanked her.

================

(Brittany's POV)

When I walked out the room, I went back to the basement and found my team gathered in the round table drinking some of my stock, which I don't mind. Sam, has the biggest pair of lips I ever saw in my life, it's like a giant suction machine that's why when he feeds, they are drained; Tina, is the quiet one in our team and the only Asian; Sugar is the opposite, she's the loudest girl and says whatever comes to her mind, she calls it Asperger's or something; Artie is the techie guy, he's so great that he can hack into any kind of system without being traced; and lastly there's Finn, he's the tallest guy in the team, has the goofiest smile and very down to earth. We may be different from each other but that's what makes us a team, and the reason I'm the boss is because I created them. I met Sam during the World War II; I was the only female soldier back then because I compelled them to let me in; he was actually dying when I met him so I helped him out. Tina and I met when I was travelling to Korea in the nineteen fifties; she had barely survived trying to escape North Korea when I stumbled upon her in the border; Artie was actually a cripple when I met him in nineteen sixty five; he was a student in Harvard but was bullied because of his condition, I happen to be passing by the area when he was trying to kill himself so I offered my help; a few years after, I met Finn at the Woodstock's gathering; he was a drummer for one of the bands, after their performance he had an attack and fell of the stage, it turned out he overdosed. He really didn't make it thru the hospital so I came to help; and lastly there's Sugar, daughter of one of Americas richest man, she got everything she wanted but a lot of people were jealous of her so one day in nineteen eighty, they ambushed their car, held her captive, raped her and left her in the forest somewhere in Nevada, her father cascaded a big search but I was the one who found her. So since then, we've never separated, like the six of us we're always together and we'd stay in one place for a while before the people starts to question why we haven't aged. It was hard to take care of them especially when they were just new so I had to teach them. I've thought my team to control their thirst for human blood so from time to time, we go up the mountains and hunt for lions or bears and I'm really proud that they have improved so much. I gave them instructions on what's going to happen in the next days and they all started to prepare.


	8. Take Me Back

Chapter 8: Into The Dark (Brittany s POV)

My name is Brittany S. Pierce and this is the story of my life. I guess I should start by saying that I m already dead. I was born on the twenty seventh of October in the year eighteen seventy in Louisville, Kentucky. My father s name is Stephen William Pierce; he s a math professor in the University of Louisville while my mother Cassandra Pierce is a stay at home mom; I don t have any siblings so I guess I was kind of lucky because I get to inherit everything they own. I have a very normal childhood except for the fact that I was born different. I was born a female but I have male genitals. My parents were shocked at first because my body is not what it s supposed to be but they slowly accepted the fact that it s a part of who I am. My friends didn t treat me differently because of my condition; they actually defended me when someone or some people make fun of it. I have been really blessed for my family and friends that s why I couldn t ask for more. At a very young age, I was exposed to hard work. Even with servants, my parents always told me to help around the house for me to know how to live by myself in the future. I got everything I wanted but I remained down to earth because of them; it wasn t until my fifteenth birthday that things started to go downhill.

My parents had started several businesses when I was ten years old and it has been successful over the years. It was also because of its success that some people became jealous and so on the night of my fifteenth birthday, my parents and I were out to celebrate with my friends; we were at this restaurant in Nashville which is owned by a friend of my father. It was time for speeches and my father went first.  
To my only daughter Brittany, I wish you all the best in life. Whatever happens in the future, if we will be there or not, I want you to know that we ll always be proud of you my dad said then kissed my forehead; my mom went next. My dearest Brittany, I m not scared of leaving you behind because I know your father and I have taught you well. I m also proud to call you my daughter because you ve been nothing but good. You've never disobeyed an order although you have your silliness, we completely understand that, you're a teenager. I can't wait for you to have your own family and pass on the teachings we've done to you. I will always love you Brittany" my mom said with tears in her eyes.  
I laughed at her then said, "Mom, I just turned fifteen, why would I think of having a family already?" then the rest laughed with me.

After they gave their speeches, the food was served and everyone started eating. It was a night filled with laughter and little did I know that it'll be the day that would wound me deeply. We decided to head home after three hours so my father paid the bill and everyone started preparing to leave when a series of gun shots were heard followed by the shattering of glass and bodies falling. I woke up to a pool of blood...and it belonged to my parents, and some of my friends. I never knew how I survived that tragedy without a scratch, I mean, I'm really thankful for that but who knew that I will be an orphan at the age of fifteen?

We had the funeral a few days and as I watch my parents and my friends be lowered to the ground, I swore on their graves that whoever is behind the attack will pay. I tried to distract myself with my studies and managing the business my father left me and with God's grace I was able to finish high school, top of the class.

I was able to graduate at the age of twenty and again,I was top of the class. My professor were really proud of me because I didn't let my father down. As soon as I graduated college, I left Louisville and moved to Chicago to expand the family business. I entrusted my relatives to manage the ones in Louisville and left town as soon as possible. I found an apartment in the business center of Chicago to be able to manage the restaurants. I have gained new friends right away and we spent every night drinking or looking out for girls which was so fun to do. I told them my condition and they were totally cool with it.

I've been staying in Chicago for almost a year now and tonight would be my twenty first birthday. My friends and I planned to go to this pub that just opened up near my apartment so by six in the evening we met outside the met. The place was already packed but we were lucky enough to still find seats inside. It was a night full of alcohol, cigar and definitely girls. We all had partners that night and while I was enjoying the company of this girl named Liz, there was one girl sitting by the bar who kept looking at me. I don't know if she was checking me out or something, I mean, I'm quite the looker according to my guy friends, except for my condition. I have long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and a very fit physique, I'm a god-dess (still not sure which gender to use), so what's not to like? I excused myself to go to the restroom and passed by the girl by the bar who was still looking at me. After a few minutes, I went back to my friends and noticed the girl gone so I forgot about her. Liz was now sitting on my lap and kissing me. To be honest, it's the first time I felt the use of my condition. I was already getting drunk and LIz and I were sharing sloppy kisses. I knew she felt something poke her ass coz she was still sitting on my lap but I guess she didnt mind. It was almost eleven that evening when a fire broke out. We didnt notice it first coz we were busy drinking, it wasn't until the people started running towards the only exit that we realized what was going on so Liz stood up and we ran towards the exit. There were so many people running that we couldn't pass; a few minutes later, the building started to slowly collapse and the smoke was too much to handle. I lost track of Liz and my friends and I slowly began to faint.

The next thing I knew I was tied up in chains on some stranger's bed with a massive headache. I tried to remember as much as I can but all I got were glimpse of what we did. I remember being in the pub, celebrating with my friends and I was with a girl whose name I can't remember now. My mind went blank for a moment then I smelled the smoke and looked around to see a fireplace, then it hit me; a fire began in the pub and people were running. The girl dragged towards the exit but when the building started to collapse we were separated. I inhaled too much smoke and I think I fainted. That's it, that's all I remember. Then I heard movement coming from the other side of the door, I thought that it's finally my time to die but sadly no one would ever find my body coz I'm in the middle of God knows where. I mentally prepared myself for whoever is going to come inside the room. I thought of ways to defend myself in some way but with these chains, it was impossible. I heard the person informing me she's going , what? Okay, first of, a girl had me tied up in chains, started the fireplace to keep me warm coz it s winter and announced that she s going to enter the room? Ha-ha. Brittany Pierce, you will not die today. I thought to myself.

The girl entered the room holding a tray then placed it on the table near the bed. I couldn't see her face because she was wearing a cloak. She took something out of her pocket and started unchaining me. Once I am chain free, I tried to get up but it s as if my body doesn't want to leave the bed so the girl immediately helped me up and that s when I saw her face she had the most sparkling pair of brown eyes I've ever seen. I could definitely stare at it all day. I was like in a trans just looking at it. I didn't even realize I was sitting up. She took the cloak off, placed it on the chair and started feeding me. I was still mesmerized by how beautiful she is. She has jet black hair, rosy cheeks and pink lips. She was like an angel but there s something rather odd about this girl and I couldn't figure it out. Once I was fed, she picked up the tray and went out of the room. I tried to stand up and was successful so I walked around the room. The room itself has a creepy feeling. The paint on the walls is old and there was one corner that has red stains on it. I was hoping that it s not blood because that would just make me puke. There was one bed, one chair, one table, one fireplace and one window. I looked out the window but couldn't see anything. I started to wonder again what the hell happened to me. After a few minutes the girl went back, motioned me to sit on the bed and I did.

Are you feeling better now? she said. I I think so. Uhm. Where am i? She smiled at my response. You re at my house. I brought you here after the pub burned down

Burned down? Oh no! Where are my friends?  
I regret to say that no one survived the fire except you she said then looked down.  
My eyes widened. What?! So so my friends are g-gone? She nodded and I start to tear up as reality hits me. I wasn't prepared for this at all. Not that I m not thankful or what, but why did you save me? She breathed heavily then said, Because you re not yet supposed to die, I mean not in that way anyway. So I had to save you The information she just told me just made my head hurt again. What did she mean I m not yet supposed to die? No one knows when you ll die. Apparently I was wrong because she knows.  
Look, I know this is too much to handle right now but I promise I will help you understand everything she said then held my hand.  
I m so confused right now. Well not just confused, I m hurt and I want to leave and see my friends. A part of me kept wishing this is all a dream but when she held my hand I seem to calm down.  
When you re ready to hear the truth, I m just outside With that, she went out of the room and I am left with more confusion. What information should I know? I m afraid I wouldn't believe it but what choice do I have? I m in a house of God knows where with a girl who I don t even know the name yet, who tells me she saved me because I m not supposed to die yet? C mon, what are the odds to that?

I tried to clear my head as much as I can because I can feel that whatever she s going to tell me would need a lot of space in my brain. I got up from the bed, and walked out the door. She was sitting in a chair infront of another fire place so I sat down on the chair infront of her. There was an awkward silence between us, she was just looking at me then I remembered the girl sitting by the bar...it was her. I open my mouth to ask her that but she beat mo to it.  
"My name is Maya" she paused so I wait for her to continue. "I've been watching you for a while now Brittany. I was there when your parents died six years ago, when you tried to kill yourself after their funeral, when your car crashed in that bridge one drunken night three years ago and when the pub you were in burned at exactly twenty hours ago" she paused again and I found my voice so I said.  
"How in the world do you know all of those events? Were you the one who killed my parents?" I started to boil up with anger but she shook her head.  
"No Brittany, I didn't kill you parents nor your friends. But did you ever wonder how you survived all of those events in your life?" she said and I went quiet. Yes, I have always wondered how come I'm alive when I should have died along with my parents. I'm still confused how Maya knows all of those.  
"Yes. " I simply answered.  
She sighed then said, "As I've mentioned earlier, you were not yet supposed to die... in any of those ways " I squint my eyes and she understood that I'm still confused.  
"Another tragedy is bound to happen in your life when your relatives found out your still alive. You always say to yourself that you will have the people behind your parent's death pay for it right?" I nodded. "I have just the solution. I've been testing your strength, physically, emotionally and mentally so as when the time comes you're ready, I will meet you and here we are. I'm not actually supposed to be doing this but I'm risking it because...I'm in love with you Brittany Pierce" Did she just say she loves me? Yes, I think she did coz I trust my hearing is good.  
"It may sound selfish but I've wanted you since you were born. We are bound for each other Brittany and I'm really sorry you had to experience all those things but I promise it'll be worth it once you've had your revenge coz I will be helping you with that"  
"What the hell are you talking about? I mean, are you crazy or something? Did you like take drugs last night?" I couldnt believe what Im hearing. It totally sounds a lot like bull crap. How can you be in love with a baby, i mean unless you're a mother or something. But i think her love is different and she's telling me we're bound for each other? I mean, sure why not, coz she's hot but I dont know her yet. "I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth. Look, I'm not forcing you or anything. I'll help you give justice to your loved ones death but please let me do just this one thing. If in the end you wont like it, I'll stay far away from you and you wont see me again. I just want to be able to be with you until it lasts."  
Revenge sounds good. When it comes to giving justice to my parent's death, I'm all ears. I'm still not sure what will happen but anything that could let me do it, I'm in.  
"Okay, let me get this straight. How will you help me? What are you going to do?"  
She looked at me and I swear I think I saw her eyes change.  
"There's one more thing I need you to know about me Brittany and I guess I should've started with it in the first place" I wait for her to continue and my jaw dropped with what she just said.  
"I'm a vampire Brittany and right now you are already part witch... because of your mother. She was my best friend when we were younger and when I became what I am now, I went away. When she told me she's having a baby, I visited her and I felt the connection with you when you were still in her womb. I told your mother about this but she asked me to stay away until you are ready. That necklace with the phoenix pendant you're wearing right now, she casted a spell on it to protect you at all times?" I spaced out for a dew seconds with my jaw on the floor. "She gave me her permission to turn you like me shall they die and when you're ready."  
Is this some kind of dream? Because if it is, I really want to wake up now. It just got weirder and I don't think my head still has the space to process what she just said. My mother is, I mean was a witch, and that makes me half witch because my father is human? Now she wants me to become a vampire? Wait, what's a vampire again?  
"Let's say I agreed to turn into you, what's going to happen to me?" I asked.  
She smiled and it's the first time she did so and I think my heart just melted but then she said, "You die."  
My eyes widened. "Excuse me? So my mother gave me a necklace that will protect me and you're just going to kill me?"  
"Yes and no. Yes, it will kill you first but after that, you live longer. You become immortal and only a stake to your heart will actually kill you or unless the council forces to rest then you will"  
Hmm. It doesnt sound that bad, I thought. But am I ready for that? She didnt say another word after that so I used the time to think. I get to live forever and wouldnt have to worry about dying. But that also means that as my friends get older, I stay the same.  
"Brittany, should you decide to become like me, I just want you to know that I will be here for you no matter what. I will help you to deal with it because a new vampire can be uncontrollable. And before I forget, we feed on blood. It may be hard to control the thirst on the first few months but I will never leave you alone. Once you're ready, we can go ahead and avenge you parents."  
Fuck! I hate blood and now I have to deal with it? That's just gross. But the thought of my parents death came to my mind just like that I agreed to go thru this.

She assured me that everything will be fine but all I feel is pain. When she bit me, at first I didnt feel anything, it wasnt until fifteen minutes later that I felt everything. I saw my life flash before me, from the day I was born until the incident earlier at the pub then I blacked out. I woke up and I realized that my senses were maximized. I see, hear and smell everything. There's this dry feeling in my throat that I knew what Maya was talking about...the thirst for human blood. So when I sat up, she was immediately by my side with a goblet of blood and I drained it. It took me two months to control my thirst and she was now teaching me to just look for animal blood. It's not as satisfying as with human blood but I can live with it. She also taught me the perks of being a vampire and I can say that I found my purpose in life. As time went by, I learned to love her and we shared beautiful memories together until the council interferred. It was the year ninety thirty five, Maya and I were staying at her beach house in Hawaii when an army of cloaked men raided the house; I tried to fight them but I was powerless and just like that Maya was taken, forced to rest because of what she did with me. Creators arent supposed to have feelings for their creations but our situation was different. She always told me that when that time comes we have to separate, I will find another like her. She calls it a doppelganger and when I find that person, she will either be my lover or my enemy. 


	9. -This Is Not A Chapter-

_**First I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and messages I got for the story, I really appreciate your words.**_

 _ **Grrrrs Randomness: Your theories are interesting. :) And I'm glad that you like my story.**_

 _ **julzy04: I know I've already sent you a response to your message but thanks again.**_

 _ **For the unknown guest who sent me a message: I have updated the chapters with the corresponding POV, since you requested.**_

 _ **I'm currently writing the ninth chapter. I will try to update as much as I can, hopefully I meet all your expectations.**_ _ **:)**_


	10. Auf Geht's

Chapter 9:

Two days after Lady Diana told me about the news, I gathered my team and now we're on my private jet going to rescue Maya. Five hours in the flight and my team are doing things on their own while I locked myself in the only bedroom in the plane. I've been thinking about the two special girls in my life. I reminisced on the memories that Maya and I shared before she was taken. Everything was quite simple regardless the fact that we aren't human. Over the forty five years we were together, we've established our family (not like children of our own), but like our own coven. Since I am part witch, we also had a couple of witches and warlocks included in the coven. They protected us from our enemies, which are the werewolves. It is said that you can be vampire and a witch at the same time but you can never be a vampire and a werewolf at the same time because it will turn you into a monster. And that's what I'm trying to avoid from happening to Maya. I love her, she'll always have a special place in my heart and just the thought of her being both species kills me. On the other hand, I also can't stop thinking about Santana. She's given me a new purpose in life. She might be Maya's doppelganger but she's different... because she's human. We've only known each other for a month but I feel like I've known her my whole life. I guess the way Maya was bound to me, I was bound to Santana. When I left her last night, it felt like my heart broke a million pieces and only when I get to see her again will those pieces be back together. It was a totally different feeling when I was with Maya, the way I am now.

 _Flashback of last night..._

 _Sam, Tina, Sugar, Artie, Finn and I were gathered at the round table in my basement. This is where we normally held our meetings. I had to delay this particular meeting to spend one more night with Santana. We visited some of the places she has never visited in California yet then I drove her home where we cuddled in her bed. We didn't talk that much; we just laid on her bed, savored the time we have left. When she went to sleep, I kissed her and left. It breaks my heart having to leave her with really no assurance of coming back but I have to do this mission. I owe my life to Maya so I had to be the one to save her this time._

We arrived in Cologne at exactly two in the morning, and a car picked us up; courtesy of Lady Diana who is secretly helping us. We travelled for another thirty minutes going to the safe house we will be using while we are there. When we arrived at the house, we got to our own rooms and got settled in. I was emotionally and mentally drained so I immediately fell asleep when my body met the bed. After three hours, I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing so I checked who the caller was.

 _Me: Hey Quinn. We just got here in Cologne around three hours ago.  
Quinn: That's good to know Britt. I just called to tell you some good news.  
Me: Really? What's that?  
Quinn: I'm pregnant!  
Me: Wow! I'm going to an aunt?  
Quinn: Yes, silly. So you better come back alive and complete, okay?  
Me: Oh trust me Q; you just gave me another reason to make sure I will be able to do so.  
Quinn: That's exactly why I called. Anyway, I passed by Santana's house earlier and I saw a faint dark cloud hovering the house. So I casted a protection spell around it. It's nothing serious I just thought I'd let you know.  
Me: What?! Oh Quinn, you better make sure that protection spell is a strong one!  
Quinn: Are you forgetting who you're talking to? When did I ever did a lame spell or charm?  
Me: I know, I know. I'm just worried, you know. Oh, I gave her the pendant my mom gave me. The one with the phoenix.  
Quinn: I know. Us witches feel when an enchanted object such as a charmed necklace is in the possession of a human such as Santana. Just focus on your mission there, okay? Don't worry about Santana, with that necklace, she'll never be harmed. And don't forget that Noah and I are always watching her from a distance.  
Me: Thank you so much Q! I mean it.  
Quinn: I know B. Alright, go back to sleep. Have a good one!_

After the conversation, we hung up the phone and went back to sleep. When I woke up two hours later, my team was already eating breakfast so I joined them. We started our plan that same afternoon and only after three hours of roaming, Artie was able to hack into the city's CCTV so we now have eyes on everything. Tina was able to memorize the streets and alleys while Sam and Finn were able to befriend some of the locals. Sugar and I portrayed the role of a newlywed couple who chose the place for the honeymoon and because of that we get special tickets to visit different landmarks and one of them is the building where the werewolves hide, the Wallraf-Richartz Museum. Quinn gave us a potion to help us hide our scent because vampires, witches/warlocks and werewolves have different scents and often we use that as an advantage to slay the enemies. We were scheduled to visit the museum that acts as the werewolves' front but underneath the place was their hideout especially on a full moon.

On the day we are set to visit, Sugar and I put on our disguise and drove to the museum. We have Artie give us updates thru the device he invented while we enter the premises. An hour in the tour, we already sensed movements below. We just have to find an entrance. Sugar and I passed by this painting of a wolf (which was a little obvious) so we investigated further. Having keen eyesight really helped because we were able to figure out that it was a secret door. So I sent a message to my team and we all agreed to pay them a visit in the evening. After the tour, we went back to the house and got some good news from Lady Diana who arrived after we did.  
"So I was able to get a copy of the original blueprint for that museum. If you can see here, there are a lot of secret passages going to the underground. According to my source, most of them were already blocked so there are only three ways to get there. One is thru the sewer across the building which is not an option because that would be obvious especially at night. Second is thru the church two blocks away, and the last one and the trickiest part one is…"  
I cut her off; "Thru the wolf painting inside" Lady Diana just nodded. "We figured it out earlier and I say we enter thru that one"  
"But that would be suicide boss" Sam said as he stood up.  
"Oh come on Sammy, who doesn't like an adventure?" I told him and he sat back down. It's actually a suicide plan but why the hell are we vampires if we don't like danger? It's already a part of who we are.  
"I agree that this is a suicide plan guys, that's why we have to be extra careful." I told my team and they were silent for a moment, until Artie told us another good news.  
"I can take down the cameras as you enter" and we all looked at him. I almost forgot about his skills and I couldn't be any more thankful for that.  
"Thank you Artie. So here's what we're going to do..." 


	11. Gone

Chapter 10: Gone

(Santana's POV)

It's been two weeks since Brittany left for Germany and I miss her so bad. I continued my job at her restaurant and I was already able to save some money. I haven't heard from her yet, I really wish everything's fine. I'm now in one of my classes and my professor was lecturing in front when someone knocked on the door and we all looked. A short blonde girl entered and walked towards the professor. They talked for a few minutes before he spoke.  
"Okay, class we will be joined by a transfer student, Danielle Ulv."After he introduced the girl, he pointed to the empty seat beside me and she sat down. The class went on for another thirty minutes and once it was done, I gathered my things and walked towards the door. I noticed this new girl following me but I kept walking to my next class. When I got there, I was surprised that she was also in that class. I sat at the back and she sat right next to me. The professor wasn't there yet so I busied myself by listening to some songs. I had my eyes closed when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I removed my earphones and it was the new girl, Danielle.  
"Did you say something?" I told her.  
She smiled at me. "I was just going to say that the professor is here"  
I looked towards the front of the class and saw Ms. Pillsbury sitting down, cleaning the table. She has this weird obsession of cleanliness so she does that every time.  
I got my book out then looked at Danielle. "Thank you for calling my attention"  
"No problem. I'm Dani by the way" she said then she extended her hand to me.  
I took her hand and shook it. "I'm Santana, Santana Lopez"  
The way she was looking at me kind of creeps me out so I looked away and tried to focus on the discussion. An hour and half went by and now it's my lunch break so I walked out of the room and went out of the campus going to this diner three blocks away. I sat down at my favorite table and scanned the menu. A few minutes later, I saw the blonde haired girl again. I swear she's really creeping me out. Is she stalking me or something? I tried not to think about it and said my order. While waiting for my food, she approached me again.  
"Why are you here alone?" she said. Why the hell do you care, I thought.  
"I just like being on my own" I answered her and I thought she got the idea but I was surprised when she sat down in front of me.  
"Is it okay if I join you?" she said smiling. No, I said to myself. But I didn't let my bitch side out.  
"You're already seated anyway." Oops, I thought Snixx didn't slip out. I think I hurt her feelings coz she stopped smiling and slowly stood up.  
"I' m sorry. I didn't mean to be a bitch or something" Not really. "But sure, you can join me" So she sat back down and scanned the menu. When our food arrived, I ate in silence while Dani kept staring at me.  
"What?" I said kind of irritated. Only Brittany can stare at me like that, I thought to myself.  
She stared at me a little longer then said, "You're just really beautiful"  
I continued eating but I felt myself blushing.  
"I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I'm just stating a fact. Okay, I'll shut up now" she said.  
I dropped my spoon and answered her; of course I don't want to be rude. "Thank you Dani. You're not too bad looking yourself" and she smiled even wider. My next class isn't until two hours later and it turned out we have the same ones. So we spent the time getting to know each other. I don't really have that many friends yet so meeting Dani wasn't that bad. I learned that she was born in Berlin, Germany; had been home schooled all her life because her parents were teachers, has two older brothers and one younger sister. We exchanged stories and I can't believe how easy it is for me to talk to her. I really miss Brittany because she was the first person to whom I opened up so easily. I think I spaced out again because Dani was waving her hand in my face.  
"I'm sorry. You just reminded me of one special person" I said.  
She squinted her eyes. "Oooh… Is this a boyfriend you left in Charleston?" she teased.  
I just smiled at her. "No. It's actually a girl" A girl who I'm starting to fall for every day that passes. A girl who's just amazing at everything she does. A girl who's just so perfect… but also a girl who left me with no assurance of coming back.  
I didn't realize I was crying with just the thought of Brittany not coming back.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Dani spoke.  
I wiped my tears, took a deep breathe then answered her. "Yah, I'm fine. I just miss Brittany"  
"Tell me about her"  
"Well, she has blonde hair just like you but she's taller than me. Her eyes are so blue like the ocean and I get lost just by looking at it. She's has a really fit body and when she touches me, I just melt. She has several tattoos which I find really hot. She owns a lot of businesses; I actually work at one of her restaurants. She's like dead rich and she's just twenty one. But she's in Germany right now to take care of some things"  
The whole time I was telling Dani about Brittany, I can see her shaking and I have no idea why, I didn't ask why but I think I said something that pissed her off because she immediately stood up.  
"I'm sorry Santana, I have to go" I didn't even get to respond, she just placed some bills on the table then left. I don't understand why she was like that but I didn't mind. After I paid the bill, I went back to the campus and waited for my next class.

(Dani's POV)

I met this new girl Santana and I was drawn to her. I kind of followed her and hoped that I didn't freak her out. She went to this diner and waited for a few minutes before I entered. She was sitting at the back so I approached her. She's kind of a bitch but that didn't bother me. I asked if I can join her and although she sounded irritated she allowed me to. We had the same schedule so we just used the time to get to know each other. She told me about this girl Brittany whom she misses so I asked her to tell me about her. And as she was describing her I found myself shaking in anger. Brittany Pierce… I would never forget that name. Brittany and her coven killed some of our kind. And now she's in Germany, according to Santana, which mean she knows about what happened to Maya. I couldn't let Santana see my true self so I had to leave her.

When I got outside the diner, I immediately ran to my apartment which was just two blocks away. I scrambled to get the keys to my apartment and when I did, I went inside and saw my friend Elliot watching television.  
"What happened?" he asked right away. I tried to calm myself down.  
"Brittany's in Germany"  
Elliot turned the television off and got his phone out.  
"I'm calling Mark" and he dialed Mark's number right away while I'm still trying to calm myself. After a few minutes, he hung up and looked at me smiling.  
"What are you smiling about?" I asked.  
He placed the phone back in his pocket then said. "You're not going to believe what Mark just told me"  
"Tell me already!" I was getting impatient now.  
"Brittany's dead"


	12. Changes

Chapter 11: Changes

(Brittany's POV)

We parked two blocks away from the museum and got out of the car. We made sure we were equipped for this attack; which includes guns with silver bullets, knives, smoke bombs and my favorite weapon, a katana. There was only one guard at the entrance and too bad he's human. Sugar approached him and compelled him to let us in. Artie gave us the go signal that he already hacked the cameras so we went inside. We checked for booby traps and found none. This is going to be easy, we thought. We approached the wolf painting and pulled it open, and there it was, a passageway. We instantly smelled the disgusting scent of werewolves and sensed their movement. We walked thru the passage once we reached the end, we saw them. We threw the smoke bombs and they were startled. Vampires can see even thru smoke so we started attacking them. We were outnumbered for sure but they're useless if they don't transform so we moved as fast as we can. I told the others that I will be looking for Maya so I left them. I passed by several doors and I kicked them open in hopes that Maya is in one of those rooms. There was only one door left so I listened and I can hear her inside. I know her voice and she was screaming. I know she's in pain so I bust the door open and saw her chained to the wall. My heart crushed as I saw her there. She was badly bleeding and there were wood stuck on different parts of her body. It wasn't a pleasing sight so I ran towards her but before I got to her I was pushed back really hard. I tried to stand up but I felt pain in my stomach area and saw a piece of wood. I removed it and tried to stand up again but every time I do, I get struck. I was bleeding so much but I didn't care. I heard someone laughing and tried to listen where it was coming from and on the corner of the room I saw someone in a lounging position.

"You think you could easily get to her? You're mistaken, Brittany" It was Mark.

My blood was boiling and there is this urge for me to rip his head off but I couldn't. He already weakened me by puncturing me with these damn pieces of wood. I got them out one by one and man it hurt like hell. It'll heal after a few minutes but these wounds will take some time. I held my katana and waited for his attack. I heard him move so I prepared my attack and as he moved towards me I let my katana out and wounded him. He fell down so I immediately ran towards Maya, unchained her, removed the pieces of wood on her and let her drink the potion that Quinn made to stop her transformation. I got all of the chains out and I put her down just in time for him to make another move and I was ready for it. I slashed him on the face and he fell down one more time.

"I won't allow you to do this to her Mark!" I shouted at him and he just snickered.

He wiped the blood on his face then said, "You think you can defeat me? You think I wasn't prepared for this? Of course I am"

I was standing in front of Maya who was unconscious now. I held my katana tighter and jumped on him but he was quick to dodge me. Just in time, my friends came in the room followed by some of Mark's disciples so I gathered my strength and we all started to attack.

In the midst of our fight, I felt myself getting weaker but I tried not to think of it. One of Mark's disciple, Lea lounge at me and I fell down. I could no longer stand up then I heard Tina screamed and I looked down as to where Lea hit me. Mark and the others laughed as my team went over me.

"Noooooooooooo!" Sugar screamed as she held my body. I was still conscious but barely holding on. By that time, Maya was already awake and her wounds have already healed. She realized what's going on and saw me. I tried to smile when she held me but I couldn't help it so I slowly closed my eyes.

(Maya's POV)

When I saw Brittany lying down with a stake at her heart I went towards her and held her hand.

"Britt, wake up!" I said to her.

Mark just laughed. "Nothing could save her now Maya. Not even you. So say your goodbyes. You do know that those woods were submersed in werewolf venom, right? So it's just a matter of time that she either turns into one of us or dies, depends on how her body reacts"

When he left the room, I literally broke down at the sight of Brittany's body. I asked her friends if they have any more potions left but they said there weren't any. So I ordered them to take her body and they did. We got out of the museum, got into the car and drove home. No one was talking because we were all crying. After ten or fifteen minutes, we arrived at a house which I recognized as Diana's old home. We got out of the car and the guys carried Brittany inside. Diana and this other guy were asking what happened but I couldn't speak. So they told them what happened and after hearing the story, Diana immediately left the house. They laid Brittany on her bed and I stayed with her. I haven't said a word since it happened, I just stared at her. Several hours went by and I was in the same position; I can hear her friends talking outside, something about a girl named Santana, so I got curious and went outside to join their conversation.

"Who is Santana?" I said when I entered the living room and they were all surprised.

No one answered so I asked again. "Who is Santana?"

They were quiet for a moment before the boy with the glasses answered my question. "She's… she's Brittany's… uhm… she's Brittany's special someone…who actually looks like you"

My doppelganger? She found her and for a moment I felt pain in my chest. Not because of our history but for Brittany leaving Santana to save me. I know it must've hurt her doing that especially when I know Brittany is bound for Santana. When you are bound to someone, it means you have found your other half, you cannot nor will be able to live without each other but she did it…to save me. So I thought, Brittany must live for her to go back to Santana. I must call on our witch and warlock friends to help me with this, but how would I be able to do that when I haven't been around for seventy years?

(Lady Diana's POV)

I am fuming with rage at what happened, so as soon as I hear how Brittany was struck and who did it, I went out looking for her. I knew exactly where to find her so I ran thru the forest outside my house until I reached a cave and that is where I found her.

"How could you do that to her?" I said as I got hold of her throat.

"M…Mark would h…have killed her h...himself if I didn't" she answered the best way she can because my grip is too tight.

"So what, I should be thankful for what you did then?"

"Are you f…forgetting what k…kind of v…vampire B…Brittany is?"

I loosened my grip but my hand is still on her neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked then she looked at me and my eyes widened so I removed my hand.

"Oh my, why didn't I think of that?" she just shrugged.

"So when Brittany wakes up, she'll be stronger than anyone, right? I mean, not even the councils can take her down"

Lea nodded. "Yes. After Heather who decided to become human again, Brittany is the second hybrid in the history"

After my realization, I told Lea to keep the information hushed. Only a few people in our kind know what a hybrid because it is extremely rare. The council actually fears it because they won't stand a chance against one. I left Lea's hideout and went back to the house where I saw them drinking. I knocked on Brittany's room and Maya opened it. I went in, closed the door behind me and approached the bed where Brittany's body lay. She was cleaned from the battle but they didn't remove the stake so I did and Maya immediately threw me to the door, breaking it.

"What the hell did you just do? Do you really want her gone?" Maya said.

I was lying on the broken door with the stake on my hand so her friends got the wrong idea and responded. Their eyes turned black and they ready to attack me.

"Before you decide on killing me, I need you all to calm down first" I said to them and it got worse.

"Calm down?! You just did the one thing that would really kill her! " Maya said and the others nodded.

I sat down on one of the chairs and placed the stake down. "Please, calm down everyone. No one is killing anybody here. This is my house, for crying out loud!"

No one calmed down yet because all I hear are their grunts so I just told them the information.

"Brittany is going to be a hybrid"

"What?!" they all said in unison and that when they went back to normal. I motioned them to sit down and they all did, even Maya.

"What's a hybrid?" the tall guy named Finn asked.

"A hybrid is someone who is a witch, a vampire, and a werewolf at the same time. They are the real meaning of immortals. The only way for them to die is if they decide to become human again. They are extremely rare because only one person was ever recorded a hybrid, Heather Moors, until today. If you didn't know, Brittany is already part witch when Maya turned her into a vampire. And now, since she has werewolf venom in her body, when she wakes up, she becomes a hybrid. "

All of them were quiet when I gave them the information, even Maya wasn't saying anything. It took them some minutes to process what I just said. So I took the time to get something to drink went back to my seat and that's when someone spoke.

"I'm a what?" It was Brittany. Our eyes looked directly to her direction.

"You're alive, I mean awake!" I exclaimed resulting Brittany to squint her eyes in confusion.

"We didn't expect you to wake up sooner" Maya said as she went to Brittany's side. She guided her back to the couch and they both sat down. The Asian girl, Tina, offered Brittany a dink and she drained almost five cups before she stopped drinking.

"Okay, let me get this straight. I'm a witch / vampire / werewolf at the same time now?" she asked.

"Yes" I answered her.

"I'm confused. What does it make me?"

"It makes you the most powerful of all non humans; even the council doesn't stand against you"

She was processing the information I just gave her and everyone was quiet.

"That's so awesome!" she said.

With that, everyone rejoiced with the fact that Brittany is awake. But there is one more information that I haven't told them.

"So we get to go home tomorrow, right?" Brittany asked and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Brittany but we need to wait for the full moon to see if you will be forced to transform or not. Only after that is when you and your friends get to go home"

Her smiled turned upside down when I said that. The next full moon is in three weeks and I know why she was sad about it. She's going to be away from Santana a little longer.

"But what if I stay at my house in Daly? I mean, my friends can watch over me, right?" she said while looking at them and they all nodded.

I sighed then said, "I'm afraid that we cannot risk that Brittany. I know why you want to go back so bad but I will not allow it. We need to make sure that you will not be a threat during a full moon because when Heather became a hybrid, a week before the full moon, she decided to become human again so no one got to know. That is why this time; we really need to be sure."

She went silent for a moment.

"Okay. I'm not one hundred percent on board with this but I'll wait" With that, she stood up and went back to her room. Maya followed Brittany while the others continued to drink.

(Brittany's POV)

It's great to know I'm alive (you know what I mean) but I can't help but think of Santana. I know I left her to save Maya and I'm glad we were able to but being with Maya now is different than before. The way we parted last time wasn't expected but I already moved on from that. Seventy years is a damn long time.

So here we are in the room and I must say, there is a little awkwardness for me, I don't know about her. I'm sitting on the bed, smoking while Maya's standing, looking out the window. I finished my cigarette and lit up another one. Today has been stressful and tiring and a good smoke or two just helps me relax. I was on my phone sending a message to Quinn when she spoke and broke the silence between us.

"So how have you been all these years Brittany?" There wasn't any emotion on her voice when she said those words; she wasn't even looking at me.

So I took a long drag of smoke, puffed it out then answered her. "You want to know about Santana" it wasn't a question. How do I know what she was thinking? Because I can read minds. I've always had, I just try not to. First, because it's rude and second it creeps them out; but Maya know about it.

"I heard your friends talking about her earlier. I'm not going to lie, I am jealous because… you are bound to her. But I am more saddened with the fact that you have to leave her because of me. I kind of wish I was still resting, you know? But thank you Brittany…for doing this" She faced me when she said that last phrase. I understood why she felt that way; because she was left behind again. But I couldn't do anything about it because this is fate working on us.

"You know you'll always be special to me, right?" she nodded. "But I couldn't let you meet Santana, for obvious reasons. I hope you understand that" she nodded again, but this time there were tears in her eyes so I stood up from the bed and went beside her. "I promise, everything will be fine. You'll cope up with the new world, coz you totally missed out a lot" when I said that she was now smiling so I hugged her then decided to go to bed since it's already three in the morning.

 _Three weeks later…_

On the night of the full moon, they got me all in chains in Lady Diana's barn just a few miles away from the house and they were holding their own weapons to use on me just in case. I had clear vision of the moon above us and as it formed a full circle, my body started to burn up like I have a high fever or something. I felt every bone in my body breaking and it went on for several torturing minutes.

But I didn't transform and it only means I get to control the transformation unlike a regular werewolf.

They didn't unchain me right away coz my body is still burning up and it took another fifteen minutes for me to cool down. As I did, Maya was the one who unchained me (this looks familiar). Once I was free, we went back to the house where we celebrated.

We left Germany the day after that and I couldn't contain my happiness because I will be able to see Santana again. Everyone was doing their own business while Maya and I stayed in the bedroom.

"So, you'll be staying with Lady Diana now, right?" I asked her.

"Yes. I forgot how Chicago looks like now, but I'll manage to fit in. I always had a gift with that" she said.

"It's very much the same except for some new buildings…"

She cut me off. "I'm going to miss you Brittany" she blurted out then kissed me but I didn't kiss back. I wanted to but I can't so I just said, "I'll miss you too Maya. Once you've learned how to use a cell phone, which Lady Diana will definitely teach you, I'm just a phone call away, okay?" she nodded. For the rest of the flight, we stayed cuddled on the bed and no one bothered us.


	13. In For The Surprise

Chapter 12: In For The Surprise

(Santana's POV)

It has been a month now and I still haven't heard from Brittany. I wonder why it's taking her so long in Germany. Does she still think about me? Coz I've been thinking about her every single day. I've gotten close to Dani and she's sweet and all, but she won't ever be compared to Brittany. I've been sick for the last couple of days and I don't know why. I keep puking in the morning, sometimes I faint and I get irritated even more. My aunt keeps telling me to see a doctor but I'm being had headed and keep telling her that the meds will take care of it. So I was in the middle of class when I felt the urge to puke so I excused myself and went to the restroom and immediately vomited. I thought that this puking isn't a good sign so I skipped the rest of the class and went to a doctor. I told Dani where I was and asked her to get my things and wait for me by the diner. I'm now waiting for my name to be called at the clinic and after five minutes a nurse called in. I sat in front of the doctor and he asked me what was wrong.

"I've been puking and fainting lately and I get really irritated with even the smallest of things"

The doctor nodded and scribbled some note. "I'm going to run some tests with you to identify what's causing your vomiting and irritation. So if you could just lie on the bed and we'll get started"

I did as I was told and the doctor got some things and he started the tests. Once he was done, he told me to wait for fifteen minutes. I don't really know really know what's wrong with me. I was thinking of one thing but I don't want to believe it. I mean, I'm not ready for it but then I thought of Brittany. If she was here, she'll make me feel better, but she isn't. Fifteen minutes later, the doctor went back and I almost fainted with the result.

"You're two weeks pregnant Ms. Lopez. Congratulations!"

I left the clinic and went to the diner where Dani is waiting for me. I could not believe what the doctor just said. How am I supposed to carry a child, go to school and work at the same time? How would I even tell my aunt about this? Oh Brittany, I wish you're here with me right now.

I entered the diner and saw Dani waving at me so I approached her.

"Hey, how did it go?" she greeted.

I was lost with words. I was crying the moment I sat down so Dani moved to my side and patted my back. When I thought I've cried enough, she gave me her hanky and I wiped my tears as she wait for me to speak.

"I… I'm pregnant" I blurted out.

I felt Dani get shocked with my news.

"Wow. Congratulations Santana. Who's the father? Is he someone I know? Does he go to our school?" she bombarded me with question and I don't feel like answering her. I mean if I told her the other parent is a girl with a dick, would she believe me? I don't think so. So I just shook my head and she didn't ask any more questions. When I calmed down, she walked me home. My ant wasn't home yet so I went straight to my room and cried again. I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up it was already dark outside. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done, I went down and saw my aunt cooking dinner. So I went to the living room and watched some news.

"Reporting live in Cologne, Germany; it seems that a group of killers are on the loose as authorities investigated what looks like an underground office beneath Wallraf-Richartz Museum. Bodies were found brutally murdered and dismantled. They were found to be dead at least a month now but what crept the people out is that they were not rotting. Nothing was caught on the museum's CCTV but a bystander said he saw a group of people enter the museum that day; two men and three women in their twenties carrying weapons. Authorities are still investigating what really happened and why there people were murdered…."

I placed my hand over my chest as I prayed that none of those victims were Brittan. I remember her saying that she'll be dealing with people who are ruthless. I tried to call her again but her phone was off so I called Mike.

"Hey Mike, I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything. I just want to know if you have any news from Brittany?"

"Oh hey there Santana. No apparently I've not heard from her yet. Her business partners Blaine and Kurt has been handling her businesses as of the moment"

"I see. Will you let me know when you hear from her?"

"Sure thing"

Then we hung up. After the phone call, my aunt called me for dinner. We ate and talked about our day. I told her everything's fine which is a total lie. How will I tell her I'm pregnant? How will I tell her that Brittany's the other mother? I hate this feeling of being helpless. I really wish Brittany's back. After dinner I went back to my room and tried to call Brittany's phone and to my surprise it was on but went straight to her voicemail. Which I think is better than nothing so I left a message.

"Hey Britt, I've been trying to reach for a month now but I haven't heard from you. Uhm. When you get this, can you please call me? I really need to talk to you. It's important. Bye" then I hung up.

(Brittany's POV)

I just got home in San Francisco and man does it feel great to be back. I placed my bag in my room, went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. After thirty minutes, I changed my clothes and opened my phone which I left intentionally because I know if I brought it with me I'll be tempted to contact Santana and totally lose my focus for the mission. I checked my emails as well and saw lots of messages from my business partners Blaine and Kurt regarding the updates. I read each email and took time to answer all of them. After what seemed like three or four hours, I went to the kitchen and prepared some dinner. While waiting, I checked my phone again and saw I have one voicemail…it was from Santana. I listened to the message and thought what could possibly be wrong. With that, I forgot my dinner, got my black leather jacket and got out of the house. As I was getting in to my car, I dialed Santana's number; it was already ten in the evening so I really hoped she was still awake. After three rings, she picked up.  
 _  
Me: Hey San, it's me Britt. Are you sleeping already?  
San: No.  
Me: Uhm. Do you think you could still go out tonight?  
San: Why?  
Me: You said you wanted to talk.  
San: Oh right. Uhm. I'll check if my aunt's still awake.  
Me: Okay._

Her line went silent for a few minutes so I just waited.  
 _  
San: I'm good. Where are you?  
Me: Great. Be there in five.  
San: Okay._

Then we hung up. Exactly five minutes after, I was outside her house and she was waiting by the front door. I got out of the car, ran to her and hugged her tight. She hugged me back but there was something off about her. When she pulled away, I saw tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Can we go somewhere else?" she answered me still crying. So I lead her to the car, opened the door for her, went to my side ad drove off. I ran out of ideas to go so when we passed by a park a few blocks away from her house, I parked the car and we stepped out. We walked thru the park and found a bench by a beautiful fountain. We sat down and I waited for her to speak. I didn't want to read her mind because that would be unfair to her with whatever she's planning to tell me. We were silent for the next couple of minutes so I held her hand and she looked at me.

"I don't k…know how to t…tell you this Britt. I d…didn't even think it was p…possible" she was now fighting back her tears as she talked to me.

I got my handkerchief out and wiped her tears. "You know you can tell me anything San. I really missed you."

She smiled at what I said. "I missed you too Britt. I really thought you'd forgotten about me. I mean, I haven't heard from you since you left."

"I really am sorry for not making any contact Santana. I mean I never gave you an assurance that I will be back but I fought my life for me to be able to be able to do so" That part was true, I almost died in Germany but now I'm something different and better. I mean I don't want her to know what went down there. Not yet.

"I understand…and thank you for coming back…because I don't k…know what I would do"

"With what San?" I was really curios now.

She took a deep breath then said. "I'm…I'm p…pregnant Britt" after she said that, she broke down and I found my jaw dropping to the ground. I mean, I knew it was possible because I have the male part, I just didn't think of that when we did it. When realizations hit me, I was smiling from ear to ear and she stopped crying.

"Oh San, don't cry now. You've just given me the most wonderful news ever." Then I kissed her passionately and she did the same.

After what seem like endless minutes of making out, she pulled away to breathe and I copied her.

"What are we going to do?" she suddenly asked. I wasn't really prepared for this but I'm really happy right now. I can't believe I'm going to be a mother or father (still confused what to use) and I can't wait for this baby to grow up. I wonder who he or she will look like. I know I'm thinking too much ahead but I'm just excited about this. I held Santana and place my hand over her stomach area.

"We will raise this baby together, okay? I will take care of you and I won't ever leave you, that's a promise" I assured her and she smiled at me.

"I haven't told my family yet and that's what I'm scared of. I mean, this is all too fast. What would my parents think of me? That just because I'm no longer under their off I can't keep my legs closed?" she was freaking out already and I understand. I mean, she just started college two months ago.

"Look, whatever happens, I will be here for you. We'll tell you aunt, we'll tell your family and you Santana, will be moving with me. If that's okay with you"

She was quiet and I understand, this is a huge thing for her, I know. I waited for her to say something and it took a whole five minutes before she said another word.

"I love you Brittany" she blurted out. "And yes, I do want to move in with you"

"Really? I mean, I'm not really forcing you or anything. I just want to take care of you now since we're going to have a baby together. "

"I really want to live with you Britt. I know this is all too fast for both of us but I know that I don't want to be away from you anymore. I want to wake up and sleep and your face being the first and last thing I will see."

I found myself blushing with Santana's confession and I can't wait to start living with her.

"I love you Santana and I will always love you no matter what." With that, we shared the most passionate kiss then decided to go home. We went back to the car and I drove her home. We plan on telling her family once she gets a vacation from school, she still continues to work at the restaurant unless things get complicated and I allowed her to. We reached her house and she hugged me again.

"Thank you Britt." Then she pulled away.

"I want to ask you something San" she looked at me so I continued. "I want to make this official for is. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled from ear to ear then said, "Yes! A million times yes!"

So we hugged again and made out a little before I walked her to the door. It was already one in the morning and she still has classes by nine o'clock so I left after I kissed her and she got inside the house. 


	14. Bound To Her

Chapter 13: Bound To Her

(Maya's POV)

I lied to Brittany when I said that I will be fine because I'm totally not. It's breaking my heart to know that she's bound for someone else, what hurts even more is, that person is my own doppelganger. Why? Why of all people? Why does it have to be her? I did not think that I will be waking up to this. I really wish that the council or Mark just killed me. Why can't I be happy at last? Why do I always get left behind? I thought I've already suffered enough being put to rest or waking up almost turning into a monster but I'd prefer going back there or at least have turned eventually if this is what I'm going to feel moving forward.

I've been staying with Diana for a few weeks now and I can say that the world really has changed. I mean, the technology now is too advanced but I'm learning day by, with Diana's help of course. We are preparing dinner for our guests this evening; it turns out Diana still get in touch with some members of our coven so I can say I'm really excited about it. Although I have hoped that Brittany can join us tonight but apparently she's staying with Santana so I didn't push it. Everything was set by the time the guests arrived ad it's great to see the familiar faces again. We gathered at the dinner table as Diana removed the covers of the food we just cooked.

"Wow! I missed your cooking Diana" Kevin said as he filled his plate with the food.

Diana smiled. "Well, thank you Kevin. Please let us enjoy dinner" With that, we and our guests started eating.

After dinner, they all gathered in the living room. Kevin and Jenna were seating on the love chair near the fire place. Harry, Amber, Becca and Melissa were all sitting on the big couch. Blake and Vanessa were sitting on the floor as Diana and Maya sat on the remaining armchair.

"So, how does it feel being awake, Maya? I heard Brittany was the one who rescued you, is that right?" Jenna asked Maya.

"It feels great" I lied. "And yes, it was Brittany who saved me"

"Where is she by the way? Shouldn't she be here with you? Aren't you bound for each other" it was Amber who asked this time.

Diana looked at me before I answered, "I am bound for her but she's bound for someone else. That's why she's not here right now"

There was an awkward silence when I said that, and I found myself fighting back my tears. It was Diana who broke the silence.

"We aren't here to talk about sad things. We're here because Maya needs to catch up with all of us. I mean, seventy years is a really long time." They all laughed and I joined them as well but of course I have to put up a show that I am just fine even though I am not.

The night went on and our friends decided to leave just after midnight so Dianna and I cleaned up after. When everything was washed and back to the cabinets, Dianna asked me to stay up. We went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. I know what's going to happen; she'll be interrogating me about my feelings. I mean, I really can't hide everything from her; she's my best friend so she can see right through me. She gave another glass of my favorite drink, type B and I sipped from it before we started our conversation.

"I know what you wanted to talk about Dianna." I said.

"Of course I will ask you about it. You can't hide that from me Maya. You think I don't notice you suddenly staring at nothing while holding the ring you have in your finger; because I know that was your promise ring with Brittany. My house isn't sound proof so I could definitely here you cry almost every night since we arrived here. Maya, I know this is going to be hard but you have to move on" Dianna said and my tears just went on autopilot and streamed down my face.

Dianna held my hand as I cried my eyes out for the nth time this week. I know what I need to do I just can't do it yet. How do you move on from someone you've been with for forty five years? When you thought that someone is just waiting for you, although I know how destiny works in our world (it doesn't mean that if you're bound for a person, they are also bound for you). I still can't help but get hurt at what happened between Brittany and me. I really thought we would be together until the end of time, that's why we gave each other the promise ring years ago. But I guess this is what I have to deal with now; be happy for her even if her happiness means not being with me.

"I don't know what to do Dianna. I've thought of going to the council and put me back to rest. I don't think I could do this" I said Dianna once I have recovered from my tears.

"Don't you dare do that Maya. That is insane! I know it hurts but there are a lot of things to do to help you move on. Things to distract you, not to forget because I know you can't but at least lessen the pain you are experiencing now" Dianna responded raising her voice a little.

"You don't know how much it's killing me each day since I learned about it. You don't know how I feel because you never experienced being destined for someone who is destined for someone else! I don't know what stupid game the gods are playing with me but this is so just too much!" I was crying again. Because I can't help it. Because I'm hurting so much. Because no one will ever understand me.

Dianna held me in her arms and patted my back as I cried my eyes out. I don't know how long we stayed like that but my tears are just unlimited at this point.

(Dianna's POV)

I really feel bad for Maya; this destiny thing in our world is really not fair compared to humans. In the human world, you meet the person destined for you, maybe early in their lives or sometimes later but they end up together. But in our world, the gods choose who's bound for you and who you are bound for. Most of the time you're both really bound or destined for each other but in rare cases; like Maya, she will not end up with the one bound for her because that person is already bound for someone else. To add to the part of it being rare, most of the time, the other one will be bound to the first person's doppelganger, and that is when the other person and doppelganger will stay until the end. It's normal for our kind to have a doppelganger and it's usually meant for them to be humans. It happens when vampires turn; our souls as humans reincarnates because we no longer have souls when we become blood suckers. Maya knows and she even told Brittany about it. She just wasn't expecting everything will turn out this way. I had my fair share of that destiny thing but my lover has chosen to become the enemy but we managed, although Maya has no idea who that person is.

I've been comforting Maya for the past hour now and I can't do anything to make her feel better; well, Brittany can but it's not going to happen. She's with Santana now and there is no way that Maya and Brittany will be back together.

_

 _ **I'm sorry for not updating I've just been dealing with a lot of stuff and having writer's block doesn't really help at all.**_

 _ **Chapter 14 is in process and this will focus on Brittany and Santana again. There will also be back stories for some of the characters in the next chapters.**_


	15. Not Informed

Chapter 14: Not Informed

(General POV)

When Santana got inside the house she was surprised to see her aunt waiting for her in the living room. She was not expecting to see her aunt awake so she got nervous.

"Where were you?" Aunt Liz asked.

Santana stepped inside the living room and said, "I met up with Brittany. You remember her right?"

"Yes I do. But why did you have to meet her at this hour? Can't you do it tomorrow?"

"She just got back from her business trip and I wanted to talk to her. Is that bad now?" Santana answered getting annoyed with her aunt's questioning.

Her eyes widened and Santana wondered why. She wanted to ask why the sudden reaction but too tired to do so.

"No it's not bad Santana but please have the decency to inform me where you're going. I don't want a repeat of last time you were with that girl. I was worried you know"

"I'm sorry Aunt Liz. Promise I'll inform you next time. Im'ma go up now, okay. Goodnight" with that she headed back to her room and slept.

(Aunt Liz's POV)

She's with that blood sucker again. I thought she's dead. Why was I not informed about this? I need to talk to Matt regarding the matter. I checked if Santana is already sleeping before I make the phone call. When I saw that she was, I went back to my room and locked the door. I dialed Matt's number and wait for him to pick up his phone, after five rings…

Matt: Liz, why are you calling me at this hour?  
Liz: Why was I not informed that Pierce is still alive? I thought we wouldn't have to deal with her anymore because Mark said he will.  
Matt: What are you talking about? Brittany is dead.  
Liz: No she is not because if she is then who the hell did my nice just talked to today? She said she just got back from her trip, meaning in Germany. What are we going to do about this?  
Matt: I'll talk to Demetria about this okay?  
Liz: Fine. But you better update me.

We ended the phone call and I went to my closet and opened the locked hidden door inside. I took the material inside and removed the cover. It revealed a black dagger.

"I'm going to use you again"

_

 _ **I'm sorry that this chapter is really, really, really short but I had it done on purpose for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Shout out to Grrrrs Randomness for helping me out.**_


	16. Taking Care of Things

Chapter 15: Taking Care of Things

 _same time as when the Germans found the underground office in Cologne…somewhere in Berlin…  
_  
(General POV)

The room was dimly lit, with only several candles providing the light, it has four windows on each side with cracked glasses and there were cobwebs on the ceiling. In the middle of the room, nine chairs are placed in a circular position and four of the occupant holds a glass of thick red liquid. They were in the middle of a discussion regarding what happened in Germany.

"There is only one person who could've done this. We all know who Maya is bounded to right so it's only clear that this was Brittany Pierce's work" Lord William said to his fellow council.

Some people nodded in agreement. "But how could she have known that she was awakened? This was supposed to be a quiet job, right?" It was Lady Jane who spoke this time and the rest of the council murmured their reactions to each other.

"I understand why Brittany did what she did, I mean I am not cleaning my hands with what we've done but aren't we risking exposure when humans found out it was her who killed those werewolves? I mean, be reasonable with your decisions. We are a dying kind and Brittany is one of our best. If we touch her, it's the same as touching her friends as well. Maya and Brittany have created their own coven and it's not just any vampire coven. They have witches and warlocks as well. They are too loyal to them, I wouldn't want to bother them after what we did to Maya" Lady Emma said and a few others just looked at her. She has always been the cautious one within the council, even though she agreed to the plan to awaken Maya using the enemy's blood. The sole purpose of doing that was just to show that the council still holds the power to make decisions in their kind. Because when Maya was taken and put to rest, a lot of vampires turned their back on the council and followed Brittany. Although most of them went into hiding now they still patronize Brittany. Now the council thought of waking Maya the unusual way to show that they are still the leaders of their kind.

"We should kill Brittany before the humans find her or else we're doomed" Lord Will said.

The Council was still discussing what they need to do with regards to what happened in Germany since the human world were able to find the bodies of the werewolves killed by Brittany and her coven when there was a knock on the door. They all looked towards the door and saw the head of the Werewolf Council.

"No need to discuss the fate of Brittany Pierce, she has been taken cared of" Lord Sheldon said right away as he entered the room and the Vampire Council were shocked.

"What do you mean Sheldon?" Lord Will asked with his hand under his chin.

Lord Sheldon took a seat in one of the chairs and made himself comfortable. "Brittany's dead. Lea took a stake to her heart and now she's done"

No one spoke for a while and the silence was deafening. Five minutes passed before someone spoke again, it was Sue.

"Well, that takes care of our problem then. We don't have to bring this up again, okay? Pierce is no longer a threat to us" Lady Sue said and they all agreed. __

 _Meanwhile in Cologne, Germany…_

(General POV)

"Wir sind live im Wallraf-Richartz-Museum, wo ein Massenmord geschah. Stellen gefunden wurden demontiert und Erschrecken, was die Polizei, wenn Sie sich versammelten die Einrichtungen zu prüfen, ist, dass Sie schon einen Monat alt, aber Sie sehen immer noch neu. Die Kameras wurden überprüft während des Vorfalls, aber sie haben nichts gesehen. Aber ein Zuschauer sagte, er sah eine Gruppe von Menschen in das Museum an diesem Tag; zwei Männer und drei Frauen in den Zwanzigern mit Waffen. Behörden werden noch untersucht, was wirklich geschehen ist, und warum es Menschen wurden ermordet. Zu unseren Mitmenschen, da die Identitäten der diese Mörder noch unbekannt sind, empfehlen wir Vorsicht, besonders nachts." (We are live in Wallraf-Richartz Museum where a mass murder happened. Bodies were found dismantled and what spooked the police when they gathered the bodies to examine them is that they were already a month old but they still look new. The cameras were reviewed during the incident but they didn't see anything. But a bystander said he saw a group of people enter the museum that day; two men and three women in their twenties carrying weapons. Authorities are still investigating what really happened and why there people were murdered. To our fellow people, since the identities of these murderers are still unknown, we would advise caution especially at night.) Das ist Amelie Schulz Reporting für N24. (This is Amelie Schulz reporting for N24.)"

The incident at the museum has been all over the news and the Germans were really scared to even go out at night. The investigation has been ongoing but with little progress. Even after the bodies have been examined they still couldn't trace who did it and why these people deserve to be killed. They now investigated on one particular room where they saw the chains and dried blood on the floor and that's when they were able to get some progress. The analyst was working on the dried blood found on the floor and when he was able to find a match, he scanned it thru the computer. It took several minutes before he found the person that the blood belonged to…Brittany Susan Pierce. He immediately called his boss and showed him the computer.

"Wir haben Sie jetzt Bretagne Pierce. Sie zahlen für das Töten von Menschen und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie verrotten in der Hölle. (We got you now Brittany Pierce. You will pay for killing those people and I will make sure you will rot in hell)" the boss said and he sent the message to his comrades and they began their hunt for this killer.

======================================================================

Meanwhile on the other side of the earth, Danielle Ulv and his friend Elliot Marsh are out celebrating the death of their archenemy. Little did they know they were being watched from afar by some people inside a black Range Rover on the other side of the road. Dani and Elliot seem to be having the time of their lives as they drink their beers in an outdoor bar in the busy streets of San Francisco all because they thought that vengeance has been served…or so they thought. When they finished their drinks, they paid and started walking home at the same time as the car started following them. They were oblivious of what's happening behind them. When they turned to a corner, the car stopped and followed them on foot. They were already near their apartment when the other people surrounded them.

"You have no right celebrating. Not until the job is done" It was an elder woman who spoke and Dani and Elliot doesn't recognize it.

With the effects of alcohol in their system and just laughed at her. "We have every right to celebrate old lady so if you excuse us, we would like to go home now"

They let them through and when they were a few feet away from their apartment they ran to them, covered their heads and forcefully pulled them inside the car that was waiting. Dani and Elliot struggled but the other people were stronger than them so they gave up trying. After fifteen minutes, the car stopped in front of an abandoned factory and they made their way inside. The people who got 'kidnapped' them removed the covers from their head and they were greeted with a blinding light. What they saw was a headquarters of some sort of their own kind. In front of them were people training with weapons meant to kill a vampire; they were awe-struck at what they were seeing that they couldn't hide the smile forming in their faces.

"What is this place?" Dani asked the guy beside her.

He looked at her but before he could answer, a curly haired guy stood in the elevated platform in the middle of the room. The rest of the people inside the factory stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads.

"Welcome home my dear friends! My name is Matthew Jagger and this is the International Hunters Union". When he said that, his fellow hunters cheered and Dani and Elliot fist bumped each other. They were home. For the longest time, they thought they were alone in the city so they stuck with each other.

"We brought you here because the job is not done yet. We know it was your task to kill Pierce and I know you've heard that she is dead but she is not." Matt said and both Dani and Elliot dropped their jaws with what they just heard. "One of our senior hunters can confirm that because her niece is good friends with Pierce and apparently she just got back from Germany. I know Mark have confirmed that she's dead and I believed that too but Elizabeth never lies"

Dani is now shaking with anger, she really thought that she wouldn't have to worry about Pierce and now that she has learned that she's alive and definitely with Santana just makes her even more angrier than before. After Matt provided them the news, he asked them to join their training so as to make them stronger when they attack Brittany Pierce and her coven.

 _ **I do apologize for not being able to update right away, again got busy with other stuff. This chapter is long due so I really hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is definitely on the works and this will focus back to Brittany and Santana.**_

 _ **I hope I don't confuse anyone if ever I jump from Brittana then to the other characters POV in the future chapters. I just want to make sure I don't leave anything unexplained.**_


	17. Not Taking It Well

Chapter 16: Not Taking It Well

(Brittany's POV)

I drove back home and just couldn't contain my happiness. I'm about to have a child. I really didn't expect this to happen, after all the girls I've been with (not that I'm bragging or anything), Santana is the lucky girl to have my child. Maybe it's because I am bound to her, but whatever the reason is, I'm just ecstatic about it. I immediately called my friend Quinn to let her know.  
 _  
Me: Hey Quinn. I'm back!  
Quinn: Oh my gosh, Britt you're alive! I mean, I know you wouldn't let yourself be killed but you just dealt with Mark and his followers. How are you?  
Me: I'm doing just great Quinn. I hope I'm not disturbing you right now I just want to tell you something.  
Quinn: I'll always have time for my best friend Britt. So what were you going to tell me?  
Me: Don't freak out okay.  
Quinn: Why would I freak out?  
Me: Because Santana's pregnant…with my child!  
Quinn: What? Are you sure it's yours?  
Me: Of course I am.  
Quinn: Britt, you've been gone for a month, remember? How can you be sure that it's your baby?  
Me: Look, I trust Santana and I know she wouldn't lie to me about something like that.  
Quinn: Please don't take this the wrong way but she could have gone out with any guy during the time you were gone.  
Me: I can't believe you Quinn. I thought you'd be happy for me.  
Quinn: I am happy for you but I'm sorry Britt but I'm just not convinced that it's your child.  
Me: Wow. I kind of regret telling you this. You know what, fine; I'll forget you just said those things but thanks for listening anyway. Bye.  
_  
And with that I hung up the phone. Quinn just ruined my mood so I decided to go to Mirage and drink up. I drove to my restaurant and when I arrived there I was greeted by Mike who was smoking outside. I stepped out of the car and he followed me towards the bar. I ordered a bottle of Jack Daniels and immediately poured some in the glass. My business partners Kurt and Blaine spotted me and approached me in the bar.

"Hey Britt, long time no see" Kurt greeted and I hugged him and did the same to Blaine."

"Yeah. I'm sorry to leave you guys for a month but I'm guessing business has been good, right?" I asked as I lit myself a cigarette.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's waist then answered, "Oh yes. Kurt and I didn't want to let you down so we made sure this place kept rocking."

"I really appreciate that Klaine" I teased the two gay men which they're used to since they're really dating. I looked around the restaurant and even if it's already the wee hours of the morning it's still packed, mostly by people drinking and enjoying the music. By five o clock, my bartender called for the last orders and they gave their drinks and by six o clock, we were closing in the restaurant. I gathered my employees and thank them for their work and when everything is fixed, they all left but I stayed behind. I already finished the first bottle of JD and I got another one. It's my restaurant so I'm entitled to free drinks or bottles. Ha-ha. I kept drinking and drinking and didn't realize that it was already half past eight so I finished the bottle, locked the door and went to my car and drove to Santana's apartment. When I got there she was already walking out the door and I can see her reaction and it made me so happy again.

I stepped out the door, hugged and kissed her and opened her side to let her in. I greeted her then went back to my side and drove her to school.

======================================================================

(Santana's POV)

I woke up with a smile on my face and it's all because of these reasons: Brittany's back safe, she accepted our baby, she asked me to move in with her and she asked me to be her girlfriend. I mean, I can't even begin to describe what I feel right now. I feel happy, excited, nervous and scared all at the same time. The next problem now is how will I tell my family about it? I really have no idea how my parents will react about this news. Their oldest daughter just started college and now she's pregnant? And to top it all off, the other parent is a girl with a dick. I mean, my father is aware of this really rare condition so I was kind of hoping it will not shock him but my mom and the other members of my family will definitely freak out about it. I'm only just two weeks pregnant and Britt and I planned to go back to Charleston when I get a break from school which will be in three months.

Enough of the problems, after I got ready for school, I said goodbye to my aunt and stepped out of the house. I saw a familiar car and was surprised that she was outside.  
She hugged and kissed me then let me in; she went to her side and we drove to my school. For some reason I smell the alcohol in her and just couldn't help but ask.

"Hey Britt? Where were you after you dropped me off?" Not that I'm mad that she was drinking or what not, I just wanted to ask.

"I went home then decided to go to Mirage. Kurt, Blaine and I were kind of celebrating because of my return and I thanked them for keeping the business running" she answered plainly. I didn't ask anymore; her reason was acceptable, her business is really important to her, aside from me of course.

We reached my school and she opened the door for me before I even touched the handle. I wonder how she does it that fast.

"Babe, when do you plan to move in?" she asked with a smile on her face. To be honest, I'm not really sure yet.

"Uhm. I have to talk to my aunt about it first. I wasn't able to do it this morning because she just woke up when I was leaving. But I'll do it when I get home later, okay?" I answered then kissed her cheek.

"Alright. You have fun in school, okay? I love you San"

"And I love you more Britt"

With that, I went inside the campus and she drove off. When I got to my first class, Dani was already seated in our favorite place so I approached her. I immediately saw that something was different with her and me being always curious asked her.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem a little different today"

She looked at me and saw a big bruise on her eye.

"What happened to you?" I continued asking her.

She just shook her head. "Nothing" she responded. I felt like she wasn't in the mood to talk so I let her be, just in time as the professor arrived so I just turned my attention to the class. When it was done, we headed to the next class and it was the same. She still wasn't talking to me. I really wonder why because in the short span of time that we became friends, we've always been updating each other with the things that happened in each other's life. She had become my only close friend since I started college so this is really a change. I really wanted to ask what's going on but she really seems to be closed off as of the moment so I didn't push it. Lunch came and I thought we would be able to talk because we normally have lunch together in the same diner we used to go to but today she hurriedly left the room so I went to the diner by myself.

======================================================================  
(Dani's POV)

Being a part of a legit group makes me so proud of my kind. My name is Danielle Ulv and I'm a vampire hunter but I was raised by werewolves. So you could just tell how much I hate those blood suckers so much. That hatred even increased when I witnessed my family killed by Brittany Pierce and her coven when I was nineteen years old. My father Isaak Ulv was one of the council members of our kind but he was stripped off his authority when he married my mother Athena who was a werewolf. They had nothing, not a single dime and had to flee because of shame and I never saw them again so my siblings and I were forced to live with my mother's kind because my father's family didn't want anything to do with me. My foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh, taught us everything we know about the supernatural and we became close to their son Elliot. When we were all off age, we ventured on our own and met my real father and mother again somewhere in Munich. We stayed with them until the tragedy happened.

 _Even if my father was removed from the council, he still continued to do his job as a hunter and he was assigned to hunt down Brittany Pierce; it was a task for him to be able to get his place back in the council. So my mother, Elliot, my siblings and I joined him but little did we know that Brittany and her coven were already waiting for us. They killed my father first, then my mother, then my two older brothers then my little sister but Elliot and I were able to run away from them and we have been in hiding since them._

I could never forget that day and since then, Elliot and I have been planning all these years to locate where she is so we could get our revenge.

We flew to San Francisco as soon as we heard that a blonde businesswoman who calls herself BP is becoming well known because of her successful lines of businesses. Apparently she had several restaurants, auto shops and many more around the US and some parts of Europe. It got us curious because what could BP stand for so when we researched about it, we saw her picture and we booked our flight the same day. We got settled in a two bedroom apartment near the university where we plan to disguise as college students. Elliot looked for a job right away so we could have means of survival if we plan to stay for long while I enrolled myself to college. His parents still helps us but we want to do this on our own. Everything was doing fine; Elliot found a job in a diner so he told me to focus on my own disguise. Even if the classes already started, they allowed me to catch up and on my first day, I saw this beautiful Latina and I just couldn't wait to know her name. She seems not to notice me so I tried my luck. During our second class, I got to know her name, I tried to be friends with her but she doesn't seem to be into it. Lunch came and I kind of followed her as she went to the diner where my brother works. I knew his shift wouldn't be until this evening so I went inside. I approached the table she was at and invited myself to join her. It was obvious that she wanted to be left alone but I have other plans. She finally agreed to let me join her and we just clicked. We learned we have the same schedule so we just got to know each other. But when she started talking about this person she likes, she mentioned her name was Brittany and was currently in Germany my blood just boiled so I excused myself saying that I have to go. She let me even though I knew she's wondering why; I ran as fast as I could to our apartment and told Elliot what happened. He called Mark right away since he is the Alpha in our pack and after they talked, he told me the good news.

So after a while I really thought I had a chance with Santana because Brittany's out of the picture but when we were taken and brought to the union, I couldn't believe that we were so stupid to believe Mark. We even celebrated her death! Now that she's back, she'll definitely plan another attack to us. So Elliot and I trained really hard so when the time comes that we will face her again, we will be ready.

 __ _ **I hope I didn't confuse anyone with Dani's back story and why I included it in the first place. Again, I just wanted to make sure I don't miss out any unexplained story.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be a little fast forward by a few months and this will focus on Santana's pregnancy and the trip back to Charleston.**_

 _ **Please tell me if I missed out on any part of the previous chapters or like something that needed explanation. I really appreciate the reviews.**_ __ _ ****_

 __


	18. Home Is When I'm With You

Chapter 17: Home Is When I'm With You

(Santana's POV)

Living with Brittany is the best experience I've ever had so far. I didn't think it would be this fun and fulfilling. I get to wake up and sleep seeing her beautiful face. She makes me breakfast and drives me to and from school every day without fail. She still let's me sing in her restaurant but that is only when I don't feel sick. I haven't really told my aunt yet that I am pregnant and I'm going to be living with Brittany; I just told her I found an apartment under my budget and she just let me go. So right now, I'm waiting for Brittany to finish cooking our dinner. I swear I feel like a queen right now because she never lets me do any chores in the house. She said that she doesn't want me to stress and hurt the baby. I don't have that morning sickness anymore or whatever they call it and it's great not to puke or be nauseous any time of the day. Brittany and I have been living together for a couple of months now and by Christmas; we'll be travelling back to Charleston to tell my family about my pregnancy. I'm excited and nervous at the same time but I know I will be fine because I have her with me.

"Babe, I'm almost done here can you set the plates" Britt called from the kitchen and so I got the plates from the cupboard and placed the spoon and fork as well. After two minutes, Britt immerged from the kitchen with a bowl of Beef Stew.

"Smells amazing babe" I told her as she placed it in the middle of the table. We started eating dinner and asked about our day. I told her that my friend Dani dropped out of school today and didn't even say goodbye. Ever since the day I saw her with a bruised eye, she has been acting really strange. She wouldn't even talk to me anymore and it's sad for me coz she's like my only close friend in school. But I try not to think about it since I have more things to focus on.

Brittany told me that she just received a confirmation about the venue for the new restaurant she's working on. I'm really proud of her because even though she's young, she really knows how to manage her businesses. Things had been wonderful for the both of us. She really does know how to spoil me with even things like putting secret notes in my books with some famous love quote, or when I was given roses by random people in school with the last note having a message from her; when she actually sang to me in her restaurant; I was totally surprised because I didn't know she sang nor play the piano. Oh man, I will not forget that night. Those are just some of the things that she did. I always ask myself how I became so lucky to have her in my life and now we're having a family and becoming a family. If you were to ask me a few years ago where I see myself in twenty fifteen, my answer would be working hard in college and singing. I really didn't expect any of these to happen but I'm glad it did coz I couldn't be any happier than I am right now.

After dinner, I insisted to help her clean up and wash the dishes then we cuddled in the couch while watching some news. A flash report about the incident in Germany appeared before us and it showed us some progress on the investigation. I suddenly remembered that this happened the same time Brittany was there. I was supposed to ask her about it but I kind of forgot. As we were watching, I felt Brittany stiffened so I looked at her and her eyes were glued to the screen, before I could even look, she had turned off the television.

"I think I want to sleep now" she said all of a sudden. I wanted to ask but I didn't push it. If she wanted to tell me something, I will wait for her to do so. We went up to our room and slept.

(Brittany's POV)

Living with the person you love is one of the best feelings in the world and to think that this person is giving you a child; I can't even begin to describe how I feel. I treat Santana like my wife regardless of the fact that we've only been together for just a couple of months. I am bound to her. Santana's already on her third month and it's a good thing that stopped all the puking because it hurts me to see her in pain. I make sure that she doesn't lift a finger in the house because I don't want her to be stressed or anything; I also make sure I make her breakfast each morning and drive her to and from school. I still allow her to sing in my restaurant but if she feels bad or anything, she knows I won't allow her. We planned to go to Charleston on her Christmas break and surprise everyone with our news. I told her that no matter what happens I will never leave her side. I know that this will not be easy on her family but I can always use compulsion for them to understand. Hehe.

I'm currently cooking dinner for me and Santana; it's one of her favorite dishes, Beef Stew. I asked to set the table and once she had, I went out of the kitchen and placed the food on the table. She really loves it when I cook her food and I'm glad that I always put a smile on her face when I do. We talked about our day. She told me about Dani, her friend in college and who dropped out of school all of a sudden without saying goodbye. I haven't really met this girl but Santana seems to talk about her a lot. I told Santana some good news regarding the new restaurant I'm planning in New York and just got a confirmation that the owners of the property agreed to sell it to me. Things had been wonderful for the both of us. I really know how to spoil her with even things like putting secret notes in her books with some famous love quote, or when I went to her school and asked random people to give roses to her; when I actually sang to her in my restaurant. Those are just some of the things that I did. I'm really lucky to have her in my life and now we're going to become a family.

After dinner, she insisted to help me clean up and wash the dishes then we cuddled in the couch while watching some news. A flash report about the incident in Germany appeared before us and it showed us some progress on the investigation. As we were watching, I stiffened all of a sudden and I couldn't take my eyes of the screen. I knew Santana was looking at me and just in time my picture were all over the screen, before she could look, I turned off the television and told her I want to sleep. She didn't ask me why although I can read her mind that she wanted to so we went to our room and slept; well I tried to sleep.

(General POV)

Matt and Liz were the leaders of the International Hunters Union in California and they were responsible for searching and recruiting hunters all over the world. When they got Dani and Elliot, knowing their history and just in time for the incident in Germany getting hotter, they decided to train them to get stronger. They planned to get rid of Brittany Pierce once and for all before the Red Moon appears which will happen before the New Year comes.

(Dani's POV)

Elliot and I have been training really hard for us to get stronger as we prepare to hunt down Brittany Pierce. I dropped out of school for me to focus because I really want her dead. It's just sad that I didn't even say goodbye to Santana but this is something I have to do. I am so grateful that we met Matt and Liz and welcomed us. We trained alongside the other hunters and I was really surprised that we are so many. The last I heard about my kind is that they all went into hiding. So knowing that they've come out and started their union makes me really proud of them.

The incident in Germany was all over the news and Brittany's face was broadcasted, I thought the task will be so much easier because we aren't the only ones looking for her. But we will stick to the plan to kill her when the Red Moon appears because it is the time when all vampires are weak. It only happens once in a decade and it's just perfect timing for us to do it.

(General POV)

The CIA was contacted and the information about Brittany Pierce was given. They were busy trying to locate this person but are having a hard time with the details regarding her life. On one of their files, it is said that Brittany Pierce was born in the year 1870 and died on 1890 but on the other one it shows her being a successful entrepreneur and living in California.

"Can I get a confirmation on which of these information is true? How could someone die in 1890 and be an entrepreneur in 2015? I mean, c'mon people! Who would believe that?" Damian Ashton, a CIA officer said to his employees as they discuss Brittany Pierce's files.

"But sir, the Germans found blood on the crime scene and it was pointed to her. I know this sounds crazy but I think she's a vampire" Craig, one of the employees said and they all laughed while Damian just looked at him.

"How could you pass being an officer if you believe in such things?" Damian asked Craig and he lowered his head. "This operation will not proceed. Tell those stupid Germans to find this person themselves. We are not going to take part in this"

They did as they were told and didn't question their boss.

As soon as Damian was inside his office, he closed and locked his door and dialed the familiar numbers on his phone. He waited for the other person to pick up and when the person did, he immediately informed the person what he did.

"I've already dismissed the case. Brittany will not be hunted by the CIA but the Germans may have to do so. I've done my part Dianna, keep her safe" Damian said and after a few minutes they hung up.


	19. Author's Note

_**I'm sorry for not updating I've just been busy these past days… and to top it all I'm feeling excited because…**_

 _ **HEATHER MORRIS IS COMING TO MY COUNTRY, THE PHILIPPINES!**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **I'm going to absent myself to work because of this.=)**_


	20. Revelations (Part 1)

_**I'm sorry for not updating the story guys. I hope this chapter makes up for it. So this will be done in two parts because a lot of things have happened. Part two is still in progress but I will be finishing it in a day or two along with the next chapter.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Please feel free to review or give feedback regarding this chapter.**_

=============================================================================

Chapter 18: Revelations

(Brittany's POV)

December came and Santana finally had a break from school so we are now on our way to Charleston to tell her family about me and the baby. She has been waiting and dreading at the same time for this day to come because she's really worried what her family would think. I totally understand why but I have assured her many times that no matter what her family says, I will never ever leave her. If they're going to blame someone, it should be me, because I didn't use protection. I haven't really told anyone aside from Quinn about Santana's pregnancy because I don't want this to be such news for them. Not a lot of people knew about my condition and I don't want to freak them out. I know I should tell Lady Diana or Maya about it because I really have no idea how this thing works. I mean, Santana seems to have a normal pregnancy but what are the chances that it will be like me?

I insisted that we fly going to Charleston because Santana's pregnant but she begged me that we just drive going there, even though it will take us almost two days to drive because it will give her more time to prepare. We left a week before Christmas because I know we will have to do several stop over's. I definitely don't want to tire Santana and the baby (I know I may be exaggerating a bit since because she's just two months pregnant but you can never be too careful, right?). Since we hit the road, Santana's been practicing her speech and it's hard for me to just watch her and not do anything, I mean, what else can I do right? When we got to Los Angeles, we stop over at the same restaurant I took her in when we first met. We ordered the same thing and it kind of brought memories on that day. When we finished eating, we got back on the road and Santana immediately fell asleep. After six hours of driving, we reached Phoenix and we checked ourselves in a hotel. I wanted to make sure Santana always have a good amount of sleep so when we got our things inside, she immediately hit the showers as I went outside to smoke. When she was done, I did the same. Once done taking a shower, I changed to a comfy shirt and shorts and lay down beside Santana.

The next morning, we ate breakfast and continued our journey to Charleston. When we stop over, I made sure I also checked on my shops or restaurant on the way where I also introduced Santana to my staff. We got to Albuquerque and had lunch in my restaurant then after an hour went back on the road. After fifteen hours of driving because we have to do some short stop over for Santana to pee, we reached Memphis and checked in again at a hotel. We slept for eight hours since we were on the road for a long time and decided to go around the city. We went to the Mississippi river and enjoyed the view. Afterwards we headed to a nearby movie theater and watched Sisters which was really funny. Then after the movie, we had dinner in one of the restaurants in the area then went back to the hotel afterwards. As Santana was taking a shower, I decided to call on Quinn since we haven't really talked much after I told her about Santana's pregnancy. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

 _Me: Hey Quinn, what's up?  
Quinn: Wow, it's so nice to hear from you again Britt. I missed you.  
Me: I missed you too. Anyway, Santana and I are on our way to Charleston to spend Christmas with her family.  
Quinn: Wait, you drove your car? Why didn't you just use your jet?  
Me: 'Cause Santana wanted to buy more time. She's really nervous you know.  
Quinn: Anyway, I need to go now Britt. Have to wake up early tomorrow because Puck and I are going to the doctor. We're going to know the baby's gender!  
Me: Really? That's cool. Santana and I will be doing that in a few months so I guess I'm really excited.  
Quinn: I will update you, okay? Bye.  
_  
Just as I ended the call, Santana walked out of the bathroom so I went inside and took my shower. Once done, I lay beside her and slept. A few hours after, I woke up and ordered room service. When it was delivered, I prepared it in a tray and woke up Santana.

"Good morning baby" I greeted. She woke up right away and saw my presentation.

"Aww, babe you didn't need to do that" she said.

"Of course I do. What kind of a girlfriend would I be I didn't at least prepared some breakfast in bed for my girl"

"I love you"

"I love you more"

=============================================================================

We left San Francisco on December nineteen and we finally arrived in Charleston and it's already the twenty third of December. We had several stop over because Santana needs to have good amount of sleep. By eleven thirty in the morning, we were already nearing her neighborhood so I held her hand and assured her that everything will be alright. After twenty minutes, my GPS informed me that we have arrived at our destination so I parked my car in front of the two storey house with a really nice garden. I stepped out of the car and went to Santana's side and opened the door for her. I held out my hand and she took it. Once the car was locked, we walked towards the door. When we were just outside the door, Santana looked at me so I gave her a reassuring smile and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opened and saw an older version of Santana.

"Mija! I'm so glad you could go home for Christmas. Please come in" her mother greeted as she hugged her. When they pulled away, Santana introduced me.

"Mom, this is Brittany" I held out my hand and her mom shook it but when my hand left her mother's hand, I felt it burning so I quickly let go and hid it. _What the fuck?!_ I cursed in my mind. We went to the living room and saw the rest of the Lopez family.

I was introduced to the family but for some reason I don't feel very welcome on their household.

(Clarisse's POV)

I was so glad my daughter Santana came home for Christmas. Although I was surprised that she brought her friend, all the more when we shook hands; I felt her hand burning. It could only mean one thing and I could not believe that I have invited someone like her in my house.

(Santana's POV)

I'm finally back in Charleston and I am happy and scared at the same time. Happy to be spending time with my family since I really missed them and scared because I don't know if this would also be the last time I will be here. I've been preparing for this since I learned that I am pregnant. But with Brittany by my side, I know I will be alright. I introduced her to the rest of the family but they don't seem to be happy to meet her and I wonder why.

It was lunch time when Brittany and I arrived so after my mom added a plate for her; we gathered around the dining table, said our grace and started eating.

"So Santana how is your studies?" my dad asked.

I finished chewing on my lettuce then answered. "It's fine. I got no majors yet so everything's cool. Nothing I can't handle"

"Your aunt told me you found an apartment. She was kind of sad you moved out" My mom said.

I snorted. _She doesn't even care what I do now she's suddenly sad I moved out?_ I thought. "You know I wanted a place of my own, right?" She nodded. ""And besides, I got the best roommate so I'm really enjoying it" I continued then winked at Brittany.

"Well we should meet this person when we visit you there" It was my dad who spoke this time.

"You've actually met her already" I answered while looking at Brittany.

I saw their eyes on me as if I said something wrong. I really don't get why my parents are acting like this. There was an awkward silence after I spoke so I just broke it because I don't like what's happening.

"So Britt and I got y'all presents and I can't wait for you to open 'em"

My little brother cheered and it's the only positive reaction so far. After we ate, we excused ourselves and went to my room. It was exactly how I left it only cleaner. Once inside, I made sure I locked the door before I pushed Brittany on the bed and straddled her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked as I start to kiss her.

I whispered on her ear, "I want you" which turned her on instantly because I felt Britt Jr. move. We were making out and I was taking control. Things were starting to get heated when my mom knocked on the door. I groaned but got up and opened the door.

"What is it mom?" I asked with a little irritation.

She saw my messy hair and smeared lipstick then looked over to Brittany and back to me with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to know if you and your friend would like to have dinner at a restaurant later?"

"We would love to mom" I answered and with that my mom left so I locked the door and once again straddled Brittany. I was kissing her neck when I felt her pulling away.

"As much as I want to do this, believe me I do, we need to get our thing first. _And maybe we need to buy some sound proof covers because we definitely could not do it with your parents just across the hall_ " Britt said the last part in a whisper I can't help but giggle. So we fixed ourselves and went down to the living room to ask my brother to help us with our bags. After three trips, everything was brought to my room and the gifts were placed under the tree. It was only three in the afternoon and the dinner is at seven so we took the time to rest. We didn't bother changing our clothes and slept right away only to be awoken a few hours after by my brother who was snickering. I open my eyes and was surprised to see him. _Shit. I thought I locked the door._

He bent down to my ear level and asked me in a whisper, "Is she your girlfriend?" I was shocked with his question that I wasn't able to answer right away. Technically, I could dent it but with Britt spooning me, I really couldn't. Just as I was about to answer he said, "Because you look good together"

I smiled and mouthed, "Thank you"

"Mom told me to wake you up because we're leaving in thirty minutes" he said before he stepped out of my room so I woke Brittany up which she did right away.

Thirty minutes later, we were going out of the house to go to the restaurant. My brother had asked me to ask Brittany if he can ride with us and she said yes. So we got in the car and followed my parents since I don't really know which restaurant we're going. After twenty minutes of driving, we parked outside an old fashioned restaurant and saw Brittany smirk.

We entered the place and were greeted by the server.

"Reservation for Miguel Lopez, please?" my dad said and the server showed us the table in the middle of the restaurant. We sat down and he gave us the menu then left to give us time. I noticed that all the servers who passed our table kept on bowing their heads and I noticed Brittany doing the same so I had to ask.

I whispered on her ear, "Is this yours?" and she nodded. So that's why she was smirking earlier and why they were bowing their heads. The server went back after a few minutes and we gave our order. He said it'll take at least fifteen minutes for everything to be served. My parents were quiet once again while my brother Jack was playing on his phone. Brittany excused herself to go to the bathroom and when she left my parents started talking to me.

"Santana is there something you want to tell us?" it was my mom who spoke first and I caught off guard. I bit my lip which means I'm nervous and my mom raised her eyebrow.

"Uhm. Well. Ugh." I stammered. I don't know what to say or how I should say it rather. I was about to answer when Brittany came back and took a sit.

My dad decided to finally speak up. "So Brittany, are you also studying in USF?"

"No sir. I'm no longer studying. I graduated early." Brittany answered with confidence and I smiled at her. I saw my parent's reaction as if they don't believe it.

"And how old are you now?" he added.

"I'm twenty one." Their eyes widened with surprise. I'm really proud of my girlfriend.

"Wow. That is impressive. So tell me more about you Brittany" my mom suddenly said and she used the tone when she wants to interrogate someone.

I was about to protest when I felt Brittany's hand over mine and smiled at me. I really could just melt every time she does that.

"Well, I guess I can start of by saying I'm Brittany S. Pierce. I was born in Louisville, Kentucky. I'm an only child. My folks are no longer with me. I graduated top of my class in the University of Louisville where I took up International Business. And I'm currently the owner of several businesses around the country."

My parents' reaction was priceless. I guess they weren't really expecting to hear all the things she said. But I know my parents will not stop asking until they're satisfied.

"So how did you meet Santana?" my dad asked.

"I actually met her on the plane. I attended the funeral of a friend of mine and she was my seat mate on the plane going to California." Oh I remember that day, one of the best days of my life.

They didn't stop asking until our food arrived. We ate in silence but I know my parents wanted to ask more questions. Brittany excused herself after she finished her food and it was my turn to get questioned.

"So, are you going to tell us anything?" my mom started.

I was sweating once again and I thought what the hell. They'll found out anyway so I took a deep breath and answered.

"Before I say anything, I just want you to know that I don't really like you interrogating her that way, especially you mom. She will be staying with us so please, don't act like this. What I wanted to say is that, uhm, B…Britt and I are together"

When I said that, my mom suddenly dropped her knife and I can sense that she was trying to control her emotions. With that, my dad immediately called for a server for the check, just in time as Brittany got back. One of the servers approached my dad and said it's already been taken care of.

When the server told my dad, I looked at Brittany right away. It was like we were having a silent conversation with me asking if she paid for it. She just shrugged her shoulders so I raised my eyebrow and then whispered,

"I didn't pay for it if that's what you're thinking. It's simply on the house. This is your family and hopefully soon they'll be mine as well" I wanted to kiss her right then and there but I don't think I'm already cleared with my parents. I just told them that we're a couple.

We were staring at each other a little too long that we were interrupted by my dad asking the server for an explanation.

"What do you mean it's been taken cared off? Who paid for it?" my dad said raising his voice a little. I know why my dad is acting this way. His pride is to big he thinks if someone helps him out, especially when it comes to money, it's like telling him he can't afford it which he totally can, he's a doctor for crying out loud!

"I'm s…sorry Mr. Lopez but I was given instructions not to let that information out" The server answered.

"Can I speak to the owner of the restaurant?"

The server looked at Brittany then back to my dad and said, "You are dining with her Mr. Lopez" My dad's face reddened and I'm not sure why. He apologized to the server who left right away then looked at Brittany and decided to have a little stare game. I coughed to break them and without another word he stood up followed by my mom but before leaving the table he thanked Brittany. When they left, I saw Brittany's face saddened.

"I'm really sorry about that babe. I actually just told them about us and Jack is the only one who seems happy about it" I said to Brittany then kissed her cheek.

"It's totally understandable San. Anyway, anyone up for dessert?" she asked and both Jack and I said yes. So we went back to her car and she drove to Haagen Dazs because it's Jack and I's favorite.

After eating ice cream, we went home to find my parents waiting in the living room. I told Jack to go to his room because I know what's going to happen next. 


	21. Revelations (Part 2)

_**Hi y'all! I'm sorry it took a while for me to upload part 2 I just had a lot of things in my mind. I updated part 1 coz I noticed that there were things missing so you can read back. :)**_

 _ **Please feel free to leave your reviews, comments or just send me a personal message as to what you think of the story so far.**_

 _ **I also would appreciate if you give me pointers as to how you wanted this story to go because I'm experiencing writer's block these past few weeks.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **=============================================================================**_

(Brittany's POV)

When we got back to their house, her parents were waiting in the living room. Santana told his brother to go to his room and once he did we sat down on the couch facing her parents. No one spoke at first but her parents' thought were so loud it's as if they were talking right to my ear.

"You don't like me" I blurted out and they were surprised, even Santana's reaction were the same. "You don't have to tell me Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, your actions says a lot. But I love your daughter and I hope to marry her one day"

Her mom raised her eye brow then said, "What makes you think we'll ever agree to that? You will never make her happy and the sooner you leave her the better"

"You could have fooled Santana but don't even think you could do the same to us" it was her dad who spoke this time. Santana is really confused right now and I guess I can say that I wasn't really prepared for this. I wasn't planning on telling her yet but the situation is really asking me to do so. Her parents are going to tell her anyway. Before I could say something, Santana finally spoke.

"Why are you acting like this mom, dad? You don't know her yet. Look, I love Brittany and I think I'm old enough to decide who I should be with. Can you please tell me what the problem really is?"

"Santana you're still young, your feelings will still change. Your dad and I really don't have a problem with you dating a girl but please just not _her_ " her mom said and I was a little hurt.

"That's where you're wrong mom. My feelings for Britt will never change" Santana defended.

"Honey, do you even really know her?" her dad asked and Santana quickly said yes. "Do you know everything about her?" he added and Santana nodded.

"Did you know she killed a lot of people already?" her mom suddenly said and I gulped.

"WHAT?!" Santana practically shouted. She looked at me this time then said, "Babe, please tell me they're lying. I mean that is just insane. You wouldn't do that, would you?" tears were falling from her eyes and for the first time in a long time I was speechless. But it's better coming from me than her parents, right? So I took a deep breath, held her hand, looked straight into her eyes and began telling her the truth about who I really am.

"There are some things you still don't know about me. Santana, I'm…I'm not human. I mean, I was but that was a long time ago. I was turned when I was twenty one by Maya. Remember when I went to Germany a few months ago?" She nodded. "I went there to save her and in order to do that, I…I did have to kill some" I paused and waited for her to say something.

"What exactly did you turn into?" she asked.

I sighed heavily. "I'm a vampire; well I'm a hybrid now. It means I'm a vampire, witch and werewolf at the same time." Her jaw dropped when I said that and I saw her moved away a little and I looked down when she did that.

"This is what we are talking about Santana. She's a freaking monster!" her mother said.

Her father followed, "That reason alone is enough for you to stay away from her. We will accompany you back to San Francisco and we will find you a new apartment. As for you Pierce, I will allow you to stay for the night but I want you gone in the morning" With that, her parents left is and went up to their room. When we were finally alone, I took her hand and was glad she didn't pull away.

"How long were you planning to hide this from me Britt?" she asked while still crying.

I held her hand tighter then said, "I'm really sorry for not telling you right away. I just didn't know how to. But I'm still the same Brittany you met on that plane. I love you Santana and I will always love you"

Santana didn't say anything although I hear her thoughts. She was asking a series of questions but can't seem to say it out loud. So to shorten the tension I continued explaining.

"I know you have a lot of questions and I would love to give you an answer. But I'm asking one favor from you Santana. I want you to have an open mind" She nodded.

"As I've said, I'm what they call a hybrid. I just turned into one when we went to Germany. My mother was a witch but my father is human so I was part witch already. I moved to Chicago after I graduated college and on my twenty first birthday, Maya saved me from the burning pub I was in and turned me into a vampire. So since then, even the time we met I'm half witch and half vampire. I told you I'm twenty one because that's the age I was turned but in reality I'm already a hundred and thirty one. My main source of food is human blood but I can survive with just animal blood but please don't get me wrong, not once have I been tempted to feed on you."

There was silence after I confessed to Santana. She was just watching me and finally after several minutes she found her voice back. "I really don't know what to say Britt. I mean, this is all just too much for me to grasp. I'm trying my best to have an open mind about it and understand everything Britt but it will take time. My mind is battling right now. I want to stay away from you simply because of what you are. I mean, I didn't even know they really exist but we created life together Britt. I'm not going to keep you away from our child."

We heard a glass shattering just in time as his father appeared in the living room. "You're pregnant?"

We looked at him right away and I could see him shaking in anger. It's weird that I didn't hear him go down the stairs. This was not how we planned to tell them about the baby but I guess today was meant to be _tell-her-the-truth day_ or something. Mr. Lopez entered the living room obviously trying to stay calm as possible then sat on the couch facing us.

"I wish I just misheard you Santana, but did you just say you're…p…pregnant?"

Santana looked at me then his father and nodded.

==========================================================================

I'm back in San Francisco still trying to contemplate on what happened a week before. After we told Santana's father about the baby and how it happened, I was out of their house in a jiffy. I must've blacked out because I woke up a few hours after in the sidewalk with my stuff. I tried to go back inside but for some reason I couldn't enter anymore. I called Santana but her father answered it and told me to stay away from their family. He also threatened to get rid of the baby if I don't leave, so leaving with no choice; I gathered my things and drove away. I never heard from Santana after that so here I am draining every bottle of alcohol I can get my hands on. Good thing is, it's my own bar which I ordered to be closed so I could do my thing. I've never felt this kind of pain in the last few decades because I never thought I'd feel it again. Santana is my life now and I know she's being protected by her family right now. I still don't understand how I blacked out that night. The last thing I remember was protecting Santana from her father who was about to grab her away from me then nothing. I couldn't remember a thing. So for the last three days since I arrived back, I have been researching about Santana's family. I've ordered my friends to help me out but I haven't heard back from them. |

I've just finished my twentieth bourbon when the door opened and revealed my best friends Puck and a very pregnant Quinn. They approached the bar in which I have stationed myself and Puck magically vanished all the bottles empty and not.

"What the fuck? I owe these shits so you can't stop me from drinking 'em!" I said as I hopped off the chair and fell on the ground.

Quinn picked me up and led me towards another chair. "I get that you were blocked out of Santana's life but Britt you're much better than this"

"Shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about"

"Yes we do. So we're taking you home for you to clean up because we're going somewhere" Puck said as he helped me walk out of the bar and into their car. Quinn locked the place up and after a few minutes we were on the road going to my apartment.

After twenty minutes, we arrived at my place. Puck picked me up and brought me to the bathroom as Quinn got some fresh new clothes out of my closet.

"Take a shower and make it quick. You need to be sober when we get there." So I did as I was told.

Once I was done, I dressed up, fixed myself and went down to the living room where they were waiting.

"Care to tell me now where are we going?" I said to the couple and they just looked at each other. I tried reading their minds but as usual they blocked me off.

"We have information about Santana's family but it is best that right person explains it to you so we're going to leave now"

Without further questions, I grabbed my bag and followed them back to the car. There was silence in the car and because I couldn't read what's on their mind so I was left with nothing to do. Puck kept looking at me through the rear view mirror and I can't help but notice the worry on his face. I patiently wait as to where they're taking me and when I noticed a familiar route I knew exactly where we are going. Another fifteen minutes passed and Puck parked outside a very old mansion. This is where their coven gathers; it was totally invisible to humans just in case. We got out of the car and walked towards the front door where I can see someone I didn't expect to see waiting for us.

"Maya? What are you doing here?"

 _ **Maybe this isn't the update you were waiting for or expecting but I'm really having a hard time these past few days. Please bear with my writing.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Cliffhanger? I know. It has a purpose for what's going to happen in the next chapter.**_  
 _ **  
Something wicked this way comes… (I do not own Harry Potter just borrowing this phrase… hehehe)**_


	22. Author's Note 2

To all my readers, I want to apologize for not being able to update my stories. I've tried writing some but then my mind goes blank. I don't know if it's the lack of inspiration or what but I just can't seem to finish a single chapter! I've been busy as well because I started working again then I met this awesome girl who changed the way I look at life. We've only just started dating and the past weeks had been really great because of her. But just a couple of days ago, I learned that she's fighting a battle (cancer) and I can't even visit her. :'( I don't know what to do anymore. I'm not sure when I can update again. Please bear with me. Again, I'm sorry. :'(


End file.
